Code: DEVIL
by Nik-Drak95
Summary: Código: D.E.V.I.L., desire every vampire in lust. A pesar de lo mucho que lo nieguen ellas no podrán evitarlo al vivir bajo el mismo techo. ¿Cómo amar al enemigo que juraste destruir? ¿Alguna vez intentaron no desear a la mujer que fue entrenada para asesinar a cada demonio de la noche y que irremediablemente los está volviendo locos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Code: D.E.V.I.L**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong> esire_

_**E** very_

_**V** ampire_

_**I** n_

_**L** ust_

* * *

><p>- Kanato-sama, detente por favor.- rogó Yui sonrojada al sentir las mordidas del menor de los trillizos en su cuello.<p>

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par y quiso alejarse de él de un salto. Sin embargo, Kanato Sakamaki no la dejó apartarse ni un centímetro. Azusa Mukami entró con un vaso de agua en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos grisáceos se fijaron en las marcas en el cuello de la rubia y se acercó a ellos dos.

- A-azusa-kun, ¿qué haces?

- Me gusta la cara de dolor de Yui.- sonrió Azusa.

Kanato dio un golpe al "intruso" con su mirada echando azufre. El siseo del peli-violeta no alertó al Mukami que mordió a Yui y succionó con afán. Kanato trató de separarlos ahorcando al chico y lo logró a duras penas.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas jugar con Yui?- se lamentó Azusa con un ronroneo.- Me gusta su sangre.

- ¡Vete y encuentra tu propia muñeca!- le pateó Kanato en su cara ccon uno de sus berrinches tan comunes.

Al segundo golpe que dio, se escuchó el tabique de lanariz de Azusa romperse y Yui tomó de la mano a Kanato para detenerle. La mirada psicótica color lavanda se clavó en ella. Las próximas palabras que dijera probablemente serían su salvación o condena.

- Déjalo ir.- susurró Yui tímidamente. - Yo no estoy interesada en él de esa forma, mi sangre te pertenece y solo a tí.

Kanato lo soltó y la recostó otra vez sobre la cama dejando un rastro de besos sobre su clavícula y pechos. Con un gruñido le indicó a Azusa que se retirase pero este no lo hizo. Kanato se bajó de la cama con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno. Ya desde la destrucción de Teddy esos dos no se llevaban pacíficamente. Yui rogó a los cielos que Azusa se fuese y evitar así el Mukami fuese asesinado, que fue escuchada ... Al menos por Ruki y Reiji que aparecieron en la puerta.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Kanato.- dijo Ruki fríamente alcanzando a su hermano.

El menor siseó y retrocedió unos pasos. Asuza fue arrastrado por su líder fuera de la habitación dejando solos a los hermanos Sakamaki y Yui.

- Ya les dije una vez y no pienso volver a repetirlo. "Esa persona" nos quiere viviendo a todos bajo el mismo techo y en armonía. - los ojos de Reiji refulgieron en rojo como una amenaza. - No me hagan volver a repetirlo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Otra vez Kanato? - se escuchó hablar a Raito con Reiji.<p>

A su lado estaba sentado en el sillón Ayato y detrás de él, apoyado contra la pared Subaru. Reiji se giró sobre si mismo tratando de localizar a Shuu sin éxito.

- Esto no va a funcionar.- declaró Ayato.- Vamos a terminar matándonos antes de aprender a convivir en paz.

El resto asintió de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, pero era orden de "esa persona" y no podían desobedecer. Ruki y Kou gruñeron desde la cocina al escuchar la discusión de los otros. Como si ellos quisiesen vivir bajo el mismo techo con esos... princesos. No había nada que los uniese, nada en común salvo el rechazo a los otros.

Lo cual no hacía más que tensar el ambiente entre los sakamaki y mukami. Yui era la única que algunas veces podía detener las batllas entre bandos. Lo que se preguntaban constantemente, era la razón de Tougo para esta decisión. .. Sabían que probablemente había algo muy peligroso acechando afuera en busca de todos ellos.

Y no estaban del todo equivocados.

- Oy, Nee - san. ¿No son demasiado revoltosos? - preguntó la menor de ellas con una sonrisa felina en los labios.

- Yo creo que algo debe haber pasado para ello. Juju. Algo muy malo.- le respondió la segunda jugueteando con una picana eléctrica en el aire.

Las otras dos permanecieron en silencio. La más alta vigilaba la casa con binoculares infrarojos. Por más que no servían para captar calor para los vampiros dado a que estaban muertos, si lo hacían con el frío. La ayudaba para contar cuantos eran.

- Son 10 de ellos y Yui está en el piso superior con uno de ellos.- informó dejando a un lado los binoculares.

las tres miraron a su líder, a la mujer que había estado concentrada y con la vista fija en la casa. Sus ojos parpadearon salvajemente. Las otras comprendieron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué captaste? - preguntó la menor otra vez con furia y miedo mezclados.

- Sangre...- supuso la segunda dejando de lado la picana.

A todas se les revolvió el estómago del asco y la ira. Querían vengarse, nadie le hacía eso a Yui y salía con vida tan alegremente. Su líder se paró en el borde de la azotea y sacó limpiamente sus navajas. Relamiendose un colmillo apuntó con una de ellas la puerta y sonrió con malicia. Las otras tres siguieron su ejemplo y se alinearon detrás de ella sin perder la vista de su objetivo. El salto debería ser de unos seis metros. A ninguna le importaba. Solo querían una cosa, y la iban a tener sin importar el costo. Sus ojos brillaron con distintas tonalidades y colores en la oscuridad como linternas, como la luna sobre ellas.

- Ya es la hora, chicas...Hay ciertas sanguijuelas que se han portado muy mal...

* * *

><p>Holaaaaa sé que este "pprimer capítulo" es muy corto. Pero ees a propósito así. ¿Por qué? BUENO, para dejarles picando. Y que quieran saber más. ... me presento, soy Nik, nicky, nikkira. Autora de Stormlovers de Naruto que ya casi está terminada, y Delicious nightmares in asylum academy( un xover de naruto fairy tail y vampire knight). Nada me gusta dibujar... ando medio ocupada con la uni pero bueeeno... cosas que pasan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola holaaaa ayy ya tengo dos lectoras soy feliz. Buenoo sin contar a Lara... jeje He aquí cap!_**

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Espérame, Nee-chan!- volvió a gritar Yui mientras corría detrás de <strong>ella<strong> acompañada por otras tres pequeñas._

_Tenía nueve años y estaba en la casa de campo de la Iglesia en la que vivía con su padre, Seiji Komori. Miró a la de su derecha que a penas podía seguirles el paso. Su pelo era de un castaño claro más oscuro que el de ella, pero de un tono casi rosando el dorado solo que más opaco. Era mucho más baja que ella (lo cual era un logro), pero lo que más resaltaba en su rostro dulce y tierno eran sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas._

_- Gomene, Yui-chan.- se disculpó ella con una sonrisa tímida.- No soy tan rápida como Uds._

_- ¡Kyaaaa! - gritó la que iba detrás de ellas al tropezarse con la pequeña.- Yuu-chan, Zanahoria-chan, no se detengan asì como asì._

_- No me digas "zanahoria", ¡tú eres la del pelo anaranjado!_

_La niña que molestó a "Carrot-nee" era levemente más alta que ellas dos. Su pelo anaranjado contrastaba con sus o¡irises fucsias y su sonrisa que invitaba a hacer cosas malas. De todas, era "Daiki-chan" (como solían llamarla) la que era casi siempre regañada por papá y la que físicamente se parecía más a ella. Sin embargo, su personalidad era opuesta. A Daiki le divertía molestar al resto poniendo apodos o riendose de ellos lo cual siempre le traía muchos problemas..._

_- ¡Basta ya, Daiki!- la detuvo la tercer chica que se había adelantado un poco._

_A diferencia de Carrot que siempre vestía ropas muy campestres o Daiki que siempre estaba a la moda, Lady-nee parecía siempre una princesa de tierras lejanas. La elegancia y la postura que tenían eran perfectas, al igual que sus finos cabellos de muñeca color blanco y sus ojos tenían una mezcla de azules, celestes y grises que le hacían recordar alguna foto del mar que había visto. "Lady-chan" o "Monja-san" era la víctima favorita de Daiki y siempre peleaban._

_- Siempre tienes que arruinarme la diversión, eh, monja-san._

_Ella la miró fríamente a la pelinaranja, pero antes que pudiese agravarse la pelea **ella** las detuvo. No era tan alta como Lady-nee, pero si tan grácil como ella. Su pelo negro contrastaba co su piel de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrojadas por su velocidad al llevarles la delantera y sus profundo ojos dorado-naranja. La severidad y madurez que mostraba su rostro era tan descolocante como el saber que ella tenía solo un año más que ella, la edad que compartía con Lady. Ella siempre tomaba el papel de líder y las protegía de lo que fuese._

_- Si siguen peleando no vamos a llegar a la cima de la colina para ver el amanecer.- se cruzó de brazos._

_- Pero yo no soy tan rápida como uds.- lloriqueó Carrot largando las primeras lágrimas._

_- Oy, oy, no llores.- se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a la más pequeña del gurpo.- Si lloras no arreglas nada... Ven aquí, te llevaré en mi espalda._

_Carrot fue alzada por "Mika-chan" y todas la seguimos. Yui le sorprendía lo fuerte que era ella. Aún cargando a Carrot podía ser la más rápida entre ella. Cuando llegaron a la colina, una delgada línea brillante comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Carrot se mantenía aferrada a Mika mientras veíamos el espectáculo más hermoso de la historia y Yui miró a Mika._

_- ¿Te sientes bien?_

_Mika la miró algo pálida y sonrió._

_- Todo está bien..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>First Round<span>**

* * *

><p>Yui despertó algo mareada entre los brazos de Kanato. Su sueño había sido más bien un recuerdo de su niñez cuando iba con su padre a visitar a esas niñas que supuestamente tenían un parentesco con ella. Ahora sabía que no era así. Alguien volvió a golpear la puerta suavemente y Kanato gruñó volviéndose a esconder debajo de las sábanas. Ella fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Ruki que la miró con desdén.<p>

- Ya está la cena servida. Despierta a Kanato y baja.

Por mucho esfuerzo que hizo, Kanato ni se mosqueó a la hora de despertarse por lo que Yui no atinó hacer nada más que ir sola abajo. Tenía miedo de las consecuencias si Kanato despertaba y no la veía allí. Pero realmente tenía mucha hambre. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para comer y volver con Kanato. No se esperaba encontrarlos a todos allí en el living esperándola.

-Kanato-kun está dormido.- aclaró sintiéndose incómoda por estar rodeada de tantos hombres.

No esperaba que todos estuviesen aguardando a que ella y Kanato bajasen para cenar, pero lo que nunca imaginó fue lo que sucedió en ese instante. Las ventanas explotaron y cuatro cuerpo ingresaron al living armados hasta los dientes.

- ¡Asuza, protege a Eva! - le ordenó Ruki.

Asuza le tomó la mano y tironeó de ella. Yui no se movió. Había algo extrañamente familiar en los atacantes.

El encapuchado más cercano tomó a Kou del tobillo con su látigo y lo hizo girar hasta quedar tirado en el piso mientras con la otra mano decargaba en Raito la suficiente electricidad como para matarlo si fuese humano. La risa divertida tan aguda del atacante llegó a sus oídos y la hizo pensar en alguien...

Por otro lado, Reiji había sido inmovilizado por el segundo y dejado inconsciente por alguna sustancia que este le inyectó. Esa persona se batía a duelo con Subaru utilizando una espada de ata y obviamente trataba de matar.

A Ayato y Ruki no les parecía ir mejor. Siendo dos contra uno sus intentos de asesinar al intruso habían sido inútiles. Él los eludía con gran rapidez y volvía a golpearlos. Sus movimientos eran resueltos y rápidos, como si hubiese nacido para ello. Una máscara ninja ocultada su rostro hasta la nariz dejando a la vista unos ojos dorados fieros.

El de menor estatura saltó encima de Yuma como si el chico midiese un metro nada más y enrolló sus piernas a su cuello mientras con la otra clavaba a Shu a la pared con múltiples navajas. Hizo que Yuma perdiese el equilibrio y le clavó dos guadañas del tamaño de una mano en las muñecas y una alrededor del cuello. Si llegaba a tratar de sacarselas perdería una mano... o se degollaría. Cuando se bajó de Yuma, Yui pudo notar que llevaba en su chaqueta negra unas orejas de conejo negros cocidas a la capucha y en su espalda llevaba estampado un "~Pyon" de colores estridentes. Esa persona corrió hacia Yui y Asuza la protegió poniéndola detrás. Yui podía ver las intenciones de esa persona.

- ¡Por favor, detente!- gritó.

Y para su enorme asombro, ese ser tan bajito clavó los talones en el suelo y se detuvo mirándola fijamente. El que estaba peleando contra Ayato y Ruki gruñó por lo bajo y le gritó:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo? ¡Saca a Yui de aquí!

- Pero...

Antes que pudiese replicarle, Asuza se movió y con su cuchillo clavó en la carne. Pero no en la del de orejas de conejo. El ser de ojos dorados había superado a Ayato y Ruki interponiendose en la trayectoria del cuchillo que sobresalía de su brazo. Asuza comenzó a temblar clavado en su lugar en cuanto hizo contacto visual con él. Sus ojos parecían los de un animal a punto de atacar. El atacante-conejo estaba tirado en el suelo por el empujón y su capucha había caído dejando a la vista su rostro delicado. Se frotaba el brazo en el que había recibido el golpe de su compañero.

Yui quedó petrificada en su lugar. El pelo castaño, la nariz respingada y los ojos verdes como los de un gato. Incluso pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que ella trataba de ocultar. Ruki se dirigió a ella a sancadas al mismo tiempo que Kou se paraba a atacar a quien lo habia dejado en el suelo. Subaru mantenía a raya al cuarto atacante. La sangre de quien había salvado a la conejita llenaba el medio de la habitación. Su brazo estaba inmovilizado por el cuchillo y Ruki iba a matarla. Ayato también. ..

- No lo hagas. - se interpuso nuevamente.

Ruki la tomó de la muñeca con autoridad obligándola a moverse. Yui tironeó de él para detenerlo y Carrot apuntó a Ruki con una guadaña.

- Suelta a Yuu-chan, sanguijuela. - su amenaza se vio opacada por la de una voz más terrible.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo a mi novia, Mukami asqueroso?

Kanato había despertado de su siesta. Los ojos de Carrot-chan se abrieron de par en par por la estupefacción al oírlo al igual que sus compañeros. En realidad todos habían dejado de pelear en cuanto Yui había intervenido. La que había derribado a Raito y se batía a duelo con Kou se largó a reír a más no poder.

- Esa es la mejor broma que he escuchado en mi vida.- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Excepto porque no es una broma.- le reprendió una voz melodiosa que pertenecía a quien había controlado a Subaru con una espada.

Al sacarse la capucha que la ocultaba Yui pudo reconocerla y también a la otra cuando hizo lo mismo.

- Lady- nee, Daiki-nee- se alegró y corrió a abrazarlas.

Ellas le devolvieron el abrazo con cariño e igual entusiasmo. Yui miró a la última persona, la herida. Ya sabía quién era. No hacía falta que se sacase la capucha o la máscara.

-Mika-chan, deja que curemos tu brazo.- le ofreció.

- ¡¿Mika?!- chilló Ayato infartandose.- ¿ Una mujer me estaba ganando?

- Imagínate mi decepción al ver que tan débil eras. - le respondió ella mientras mostraba su rostro.- Fue realmente aburrido, pensé que serían una desafío al ser hijos de Tougo...

Ayato y ella se fulminaron con la mirada. Yui temía que volviesen a pelear, Yui tuve la genial idea de presentarlos.

- Ellas son mis primas adoptivas.- dijo animadamente.- Solíamos vernos seguido hacealgunos años. ..

Rogó a Kami que las chicas le siguiesen el juego por una vez. La albina al parecer entendió la idea y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

- Soy Umiko Aike, mucho gusto.

Ellos asintieron reticentes. Los ojos frívolos de color del mar en todas sus tonalidades se fijaron en cada uno dando a entebder que esto era pura formalidad.

- Es turno de Daiki-hime.- rió la colorada hablando de ella misma en tercera persona.- Mi nombre es Tsubasa Hotaru, pero pueden decirme Daiki-hime juju.

Los ojos se clavaron en Mika- chan que no parecía tener intensiones de presentarse. Por la mirada de Yui terminó por hacerlo de mala gana.

- Mi nombre es Akane Chikage, diría que es un gusto conocerlos pero saben que no es así. - bufó sacándose el cuchillo sin inmutarse ni mostrar dolor.- No hace falta ue se presenten. Sabemos quiénes son y que son. Ah, y cómo matarlos.

- ¡Mika- chan!- se escandalizó Yui.

Entonces notó queCarrot-chan no se había presentado, es más, estaba llorando en silencio.

- ¿Estás bien, Carrot-chan?

-Y-yo...- sus lágrimas caían mientras hacía pucheros y el esfuerzo por contenerse.- Lo lamento, Aki-nee, no quería que te lastimaran.

Las lágrimas caían en cataratas ahora. Akane sopló su pelo como meditando y se agachó con la enana.

- Llorando no se soluciona nada, Kobito (persona pequeña en japonés).

Con la manga que no estaba ensangrentada le seco las lágrimas y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

- A parte, no fue ni un rasguño para, Aka-neesan.- le aseguró Tsubasa.- Seguro que en unos días estará bien.

- ¿Por qué no te presentas, cariño? - le animó Umiko.

Carrot se sobó los ojos y miró a cada uno como una pequeño cachorro confundido. Sus ojos se clavaron en Yuma y Shu a los que nadie se había molestado en destrabar de la pared. Al notar lo que miraba Umiko les sacó las guadañas, lo que los dos vampiros agradecieron. Tsubasa por su parte levantó a Reiji y ayudó a Kou con Raito que seguía algo débil por la descarga eléctrica.

- Sentimos haberles hecho daño. - se disculpó Carrot.

- No realmente.- murmuró Akane para si misma pero siendo oída por todos ellos.

Yui notó que slos Mukami y Sakamaki se sentían amenazados por Akane. Y ella notaba por qué. Akane tenía una postura singular, como la de una pantera al acecho. Diferente a Tsubasa que parecía poder llevarse al mundo entero por delante con su belleza y descaro, o Umiko con su postura de reina absoluta y dama elegante. La única de aspecto frágil y que despertaba algún instinto sobreprotector era la pequeña del grupo, solo dos años menor que Akane y Umiko.

- Soy Natsumi Tamiko... y nosotras... vinimos a llevarnos a Yui a casa, donde pertenece.

Todo pareció comenzar de nuevo. Definitivamente, esas no habían sido las mejores palabras a decir en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Knock out**_

* * *

><p>Los Sakamaki bajaron del auto que venía frente al de los mukami y Yui al mismo tiempo que ellos. Muchos de ellos seguían con dolores después de la paliza que le habían dado sus primas con el comentario de Natsumi. Pero tras los ruegos de Yui de que se detuviesen y explicarles que ella vivía voluntariamente con ambos grupos (aunque en un principio no), ellas se habían marchado con una advertencia.<p>

- Ah, Koneko-chan. - tironeó de ella Kou.- ¿Ya se fueron de la ciudad tus adorables primitas?

De todos Kou y Raito eran los más emocionados por ver nuevas mujeres cerca de ellos. Después de todo una chica seguía siendo una chica.

- Realmente no lo sé.- respondió Yui algo apenada.

Le hubiese gustado hablar un poco con sus primas por un momento. Ellas habían venido a rescatarla en cuanto les había llegado la noticia de su envío a los Sakamaki, 6 meses tarde, claro está.

- Bitch-chan, ¿ no será porque Subaru rompió tu antiguo celular?

El aludido gruñó. Claro que en su idioma era algo parecido a una disculpa. Los Mukami iban s3parados de los Sakamaki como si el otro tuviese peste o algo parecido. A Yui le causaba gracias e iba agarrada de la mano con Kanato. Cuando pasaron la puerta principal con el prefecto viendo qie todas las normas reglamentarias se cumpliesen en el uniforme Asuza le tomó la mano y apretó suavemente. Parecía haber visto un fantasma. Kanato lo notó y su temperamento volvió a volar por los aires como una bomba.

- ¡Deja a mi novia en paz! ¡A Teddy no le gusta que la toques y voy a matarte si vuelves a hacerlo!

- Juju... ¿ Peleas de sanguijuelas? - se escuchó detrás.

Umiko Aike pasó frente al prefecto con un uniforme impecable y su pelo blanco sujeto con un lazo color negro. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el grupo con cierta frialdad y burla hacia Kanato cuando pasó a su lado. Detrás de ella bajó del taxi Natsumi dando un salto. Su uniforme era idéntico con la camisa bien planchada y las pollera negra de tablas. Lo único que llamaba mucho la atencion era su bolso con forma de manzana y el gorro de tela negro con orejas de conejo caídas sobre su pelo castaño.

- Emmm... Disculpe.- la detuvo el prefecto en la puerta.

La mirada de Natsumi pasó a ser la de un cachorrito perdido y confundido por ser detenida.

- Ese gorro va contra las reglas así que le voy a pedir...

Ni pudo terminar la oración que Natsumi le llenó la boca con una zanahoria (nadie supo de donde la sacó ).

- Aye, está muy pálido, señor. - le dijo palmeandole la cabeza como a un niño pequeño.

Natsumi siguió caminando con saltitos ligero hasta Umiko y brevemente sus irises jade se fijaron en Yui. Antes que el prefecto pudiese seguirla para echarla a fuera, fue abrazado por otra mujer. Los pechos de gran tamaño se apoyaron sobre el pecho del chico que se sonrojó de arribe a abajo.

- Oh...Tono-san( mi señor), lo estaba buscando.- lo abrazó más fuerte.T

Todos los alumnos que pasaban se quedaban mirando a la chica de pelo naranja que abrazaba y seducía al prefecto, el cual estaba con un derrame nasal de primer nivel. Tsubasa se acercó más a él arrinconandolo a la pared y lo besó con picardía. El pobre joven quedó inconsciente por tantas emociones y lujuria juntas causando la risa de la chica.

- Nya, Carrot-chan, te he salvado el pellejo.- se relamió Tsubasa acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa malévola. - Deberás ser mi esclava por el resto del año.

- ¿ Ehhhhh?Nunca te pedí que lo hicieses, Daiki-nee.

El ruido de una moto calló la discusión de las tres. Un motociclista dejó estacionada en un poste y se sacó el casco. Todas las alumnas se detuvieron a mirarla susurrando sobre lo "lindo" que era el alumno nuevo. Esa persona llevaba el uniforme masculino aunque al darse la vuelta se notaban sus curvas. Akane pasó por la entrada notando al prefecto tirado y enarcó una ceja.

- Asumo que esto es culpa tuya.- le dijo a Tsubasa.

- Ehhh, Mika-chan, no seas cruel con Daiki-hime.- dijo Tsubasa con esa manía de hablar de ella en tercera persona.

La morena bufó rascándose la cabeza y miró a las niñas que se amontonaban detrás suyo a cierta distancia.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas?

- Bueno, creo que tratan de figurar si eres hombre o mujer... Estas usando el uniforme masculino pero tienes curvas ocultas por la ropa... ¿Por qué te pusiste ese?

- Ya sabes lo que me molesta las faldas y no me interesa lo que piensen mientras no me molesten. ¿Tan fea soy como para que me confundan con un chico?

Las otras tres se rieron ante la suposición de Akane. A pesar de ser la líder, Akane no sabía nada de socializar o hacer amigas, menos de la gente.

- Yo creo que ese es el punto, Nee chan.- sonrió Natsumi tironeando de sus orejas de coneja.- Eres tan linda que podrían besarte.

La mueca que hizo la de ojos dorados fue monumental. Con una seña les ordenó a sus compañeras que entrasen al edificio siendo observadas por Yui, los Sakamaki y los Mukami.

- Debe ser una broma.- gritó Kanato indignado.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Yui que se sintió como un bicho en exposición. Algunos con ira, otros con preguntas.

- Supongo que estarán aquí para vigilarnos.- dijo Reiji acomodando sus anteojos.- Cuanto antes demostremos un comportamiento ejemplar, más rápido se irán.

- Es realmente molesto.- dijo Shu poniendo sus auriculares.- Yo no tengo problema en ser tranquilo, los responsables de esto son otros.

El rubio se fue sin mirar atrás seguramente a buscar un hueco en el que dormir. El resto se fue dispersando cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Yui comenzó a preguntarse si esto era tan malo como ellos creían.

* * *

><p>Reiji y Ruki se fueron al aula de Tercero superior dejando al resto en el aula. Los trillizos, Yui, Kou, Asuza, Yuma y Subaru pertenecían al mismo aula. Ingresaron todos juntos separándose un poco nada más. Yui se mantenía en silencio mientras los escuchaba discutir de diversos asuntos. Estaba por alguna razón preocupada. Sus primas no tenían una casa en esa ciudad según lo que sabía. La maestra ingresó y todos se sentaron en sus lugares esperando a que empezase la clase, salvo que algo cambió en la rutina.<p>

- Hoy tenemos dos compañeras nuevas, quiero que sean amables con ellas.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Tsubasa entró junto con Natsumi.

- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tsubasa Hotaru, tengo 17. ¡Cuiden de mí, por favor! - guiñó el ojo la chica mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos anaranjados.- Ella es mi hermana menor adoptiva, Natsumi Tamiko.

La enana de ojos verdes saludó tímidamente algo escondida detrás de Tsubasa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-H-hola...

- Ah... Bitch-chan si que tienes primas bonitas.- murmuró Raito re lamiéndose como un cazador frente a su presa.

Sus primas se acomodaron del lado de la ventana y quedaron calladas toda la clase. Yui quería acercarse pero esperó hasta el recreo. Una mala idea ya que todos se amontonaron a saber de las nuevas y hermosas compañeras con interés. Los chicos ya se peleaban por ellas, las chicas querían ser como ellas.

- Oy, Usagi-Kawai.- bromeó uno de los chicos cerca de Natsumi agarrando el gorro para sacarselo.- ¿Qué tienes debajo del gorro?

La mano cerrada en un puño de Natsumi se estampó en la cara del gracioso mientras conversaba con una chica. El niño salió volando para atrás ysu nariz comenzó a sangrar a chorros. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta mas que Yui, los Sakamaki, los Mukami y los amigos del chico que corrieron a socorrerlo.( N/A: Yanderes yanderes everywhere)

En ese momento Umiko y Akane entraron al aula caminando directamente hacia sus hermanas. Akane había sido forzada a usar la pollera, por lo cual su cara tenía un lindo color escarlata mientras trataba que no se viese nada de sus piernas. Hasta que se dio cuenta del chico tirado y enarcó una ceja.

Ruki, Reiji y Shu también entraron vigilando a las cuatro.

- ¿Han tratado algo raro?

- No realmente más que dejar en K.O. a un pobre bastardo que se acercó demasiado al gorro conejo.- bufó Ayato.

Akane intercambió un par de palabras con sus hermanas y Natsumi fue arrastrada por ella hacia el joven en el piso. Cuando llegaron a ellos, los chicos s3 encogieron con temor. Y todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que las dos se inclinaban disculpándose ante el chico. Natsumi forzada por el puño de Akane sobre su cabeza. La morocha fulminaba con la mirada a la pequeña quien tartamudeaba nerviosa.

- Gomene, senpai, no fue mi intención, sino más un acto reflejo... No me gusta que me saquen mi gorro, fue el primer regalo que recibí de mis hermanas por mi cumpleaños.

El chico terminó por sonrojarse ante esa expresión y todos los amigos del chico dijeron que ya quisieran tener una hermana menor tan linda (y violable) como Natsumi. Todo volvió a su cause normal con Tsubasa y Natsumi como centro de atención. Akane y Umiko se fueron a un costado siendo escuchadas cuidadosamente por una banda de vampiros.

- Hm,parece que otra vez esas dos serán un poco problemáticas.- comentó la albina.

- Puedo manejarlo, pero no sé cuanto tiempo podamos seguir en esta situación.

Todos pararon las orejas aún más al . oír aquello, en especial Yui.

- ¿Sin comer comida que no sea lo que lograste cazar? ¿Tsubasa sin bañarse por más de 24 hs? ¿Natsu sin verduras?

Un siseo salió de los labios deAkane por la frustración. Se notaba a la distancia que moría del cansancio.

- Las sacaré de esto.

* * *

><p>La cena-almuerzo habia llegado para toda la Ryoutei Academy. A pesar de que las menores de las primas de Yui eran bastantes populares las cuatro se sentaron alejadas del resto mirando a la ventana. Yui seguía pensando en lo que habían dicho las mayores. Sabía que probablemente los Sakamaki no ayudarían, pero los Mukami... ellos también habían sufrido y tenían coerto lado humano.<p>

-Asuza - san, Kou-san, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?

La atención de los Mukami más la de Kanato por los celos se fijó en ella. Yui juntó sus manos y se inclinó ante ellos.

- Por favor, por favor, ayuden a mis primas.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos? - dijo Ruki con poca voluntad.

Yui no tuvo respuesta. Era ella, su prima. Ellos no tenían nada que ver. Es más, ellas los habían querido asesinar. Con decepción se volvió a sentar pero los cuatro Mukami se pararon.

- Si dejas esa cara de perrito abandonado, - dijo Yuma.- vendrás con nosotros a darles de comer a tus perras primas.

Los cuatro compraron distintos menus básicos de la cafetería y fueron con ellas. Las tres más grandes se tensaron al verlos acercarse y Natsumi se tiró a abrazar a Yui.

-Yui-nee, te extrañé.

El aroma de la comida llegó a las narices de las chicas que ronronearon al sentirlo. Yuma les alcanzó los platos y ellas los miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué ? - preguntó Umiko.

- Las escuchamos hablando de su situación y Yui nos obligó a ayudarlas.- dijo Yuma.- Nada más eso.

Akane se paró y se inclinó suavemente. Los cuatro Mukami se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza.¿Esa chica se inclinaba para todo o que?

- Gracias.- les dijo Akane.- Es muy amable de su parte.

- ¡ Pero, Mika-chan, ellos son chupasangre!- se quejó Tsubasa.

Ruki iba a contestarle donde se podía meter su prejuicio pero Akane la corrigió.

- A pesar de ser nuestros enemigos, ellos nos ayudaron cuando yo no pude proveerles lo que debería. - se cruzó d3 brazos frustrada.- Disfruten de la comida.

Ruki y Akane intercambiaron una mirada solo que esta vez era de reconocimiento y respeto al otro líder. Las otras tres devoraron llorando cada plato hasta que se llenaron. Agradecieron nuevamente por la comida, no sin un poco de recelo y ellos volvieron a su mesa con algo de satisfacción.

- Jum... Debe ser divertido, Yui- nee.- dijo de repente Natsumi.

-¿Qué cosa, Carrot-chan?

-Vivir con tantos Nii san en una misma casa, ya quisiera yo tener una casa así de divertida.

La palidez de Akane se acentuó y Yui sabía que estaba apenada por algo. Akane siempre había sido responsable y se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de quienes amaba. Ella siempre les daba a sus hermanas y a Yui todo lo que necesitaban o querían sin importar sus propios deseos.

-¿ Dónde están quedándose? - preguntó Yui por curiosidad.

- En la Iglesia abandonada, no es cálido pero es lo que podemos tener.- respondió sin malicia y bastante alegre Natsumi.

Elhorror embargó a Yui.¿ Solas? ¿En una Iglesia destruida? Con determinación volvió a su mesa y anunció a los Sakamaki y Mukami.

- Mis primas serán mis invitadas en nuestra casa hasta que decidan irse... Y np hay punto de discusión en esto.

* * *

><p>Hola<em><strong>la hooolaaaa ;) Gracias por comentar a gabriela, YuiDark y por supuesto, Lara (sé que estás ahí) y Kira. Las invito a pasarse por mi otra fic Delicious Nightmares in Asylum Academy, un crossover de Naruto, Fairy tail y Vampire Knight.<strong>_

_**Gaby comentó que no había entendido las descripciones. En este capítulo traté de dejar en claro eso y pooor las dudas dejo unas cortas fichas.**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Umiko Aike.**_

_**Apodo: Monja-san, Lady-chan.**_

_**Edad: 18 (1.76 m)**_

_**Pelo: Albino, largo hasta la cadera, lacio y muy fino.**_

_**ojos: Azules mezclados con grises y celestes.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Natsumi Tamiko**_

_**Apodo: Carrot-chan, Kobito, Usagi.**_

_**Edad: 16 (1.52 m)**_

_**Pelo: Castaño claro, corto por los hombros, desmechado.**_

_**Ojos: Verde esmeralda casi gatunos.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Tsubasa Hotaru.**_

_**Apodo:Daiki-hime.**_

_**Edad: 17 (1.60 m)**_

_**Pelo: anaranjado brillantes, lleno de bucles, hasta los omóplatos.**_

_**Ojos: fucsia parecidos a los de Yui.**_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Nombre - apellido: Akane Chikage.**_

_**Apodo: Taicho-san, Mika-chan.**_

_**Edad: 18. (1.57 m)**_

_**Pelo: corto (a lo sinon de Sao o Mizore Shirayuki de rosario vampire,), color negro con puntas rojas.**_

_**Ojos: dorados con pintas naranjas.**_


	4. Opening 1

_**holaaa, qué tal? Esta introducción fue inspirada gracias a Blanch y sus capítulos de Akatsuki y el mundo deseado. Acá cap.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>X<strong>_

_**XX**_

_**XXX**_

_**Temporada 1: One Day, One Dream**_

_**XXX**_

_**XX**_

_**X**_

* * *

><p><em>OPENING Song: One day, One dream (opening 5 de Inuyasha)<em>

* * *

><p>La música suave instrumental acompaña a las distintas apariciones de los rostros de las chicas cuando eran niñas una por una como si estuvieran plácidamente dormidas. Aparece primero Natsumi con sus 4 años y va envejeciendo hasta su edad actual. Luegua va, Tsubasa, Umiko, Akane y por último Yui. Se queda enfocando en ella que abre los ojos y a medida que se aleja de ella se ve a las cinco sobre el césped formando un círculo con las cabezas apuntando hacia adentro.<p>

**_You can now dream, _**

_Natsumi con un vestido blanco se encuentra arrodillada en el piso llorando se desvanece mostrando a Yuma y a Shuu espalda contra espalda los dos mirando sobre su hombro con expresiones de tristeza._

**_Furikazashi_**

_Tsubasa está sentada en su cama abrazando sus rodillas y tapada por las sábanas mirando al vacío con desolación. A penas se ve que está usando una camiseta rosa y su labio está lastimado. Poco a poco van apareciendo kou y raito tendiendole u__n tulipán rojo cada uno._

**_I'm in a world, _**

_Umiko se encuentra apoyada contra una pared llena de grietas sentada en el piso. Al rededor de ella hay todo tipo de tazas y platos rotos. El pelo blanco le cae sobre su rostro y su uniforme de colegio esta manchado con sangre. Se ve a Reiji limpiando lo que está roto y a Subaru limpiando on un pañuelo las manchas de sangre en su mejilla._

**_Kakenukeyou..._**

_Akane esta sentada en medio del jardín cubierto de nieve con nada más que su ropa interior que está bastante destrozada y se tapa el rostro con las manos. Ayato se incorpora junto a ella tapandola con una manta y ruki sostiene sus manos mientras seca sus lágrimas suavemente. El plano cambia a un fondo de la casa con los chicos y en el cielo el logo de diabolik lovers._

**_Yuutsu ni naru  
>genjitsu ni tachi mukau<em>**

_Natsumi está en la mesa del living con una computadora muy concentrada y unos headphones gigantes mientras come una zanahoria al mejor estilo conejo. De respente se da vuelta como si escuchase que alguien la llama (se ve una globo con el kanji de su nombre), se levanta y se va._

**_Mune no naka de  
>Seichoushiteru yuusha<em>**

Tsubasa entra sonriendo y tira todo lo que tenía Natsumi en la mesa a la mierdade un empujón para poner su máquina de coser. Moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música se ve que trabaja con una tela hasta que vuelve Natsumi hecha una furia.

**_Yuube mita yume ga,  
>Sono zanzou ga,<br>Myaku o ustu 'saa ike' to._**

_Umiko entra en escena mientras las dos más jovenes se estan peleando con una taza de té humeante. Aplica un correctivo en las cabezas de las dos que se detienen lanzándose miraditas de odio y Umiko se masajea las sienes._

**_Jibun no color (kara) yubutte  
><em>_Fukuramu mirai o  
>Muriyari tojikomeru no kai?<em>**

_Cambia la imagen a Akane que escucha la discusión de fondo. Dibuja mirando por la ventana mientras una tormenta rompe todo afuera. Se acerca hasta mostrar los ojos dorados de Akane en el reflejo de la ventana y esta se hace añicos._

**_You can now dream, (yuuka na dream)  
>Furikazashi<em>**

_Yui camina junto a Asuza y Kanato que están discutiendo acaloradamente. Pasa corriendo Ayato casi derribando a Yui y le hace una seña como saludo y sigue corriendo hasta desaparecer de la imagen que justo 3n ese instante aparece Akane siguiéndolo a la carrera furiosa al mejor estilo de querer matarlo. Ruki camina detrás de ellos como diciendo que par de idiotas..._

**_Go in and try, (gouin na try)  
>Kurikaeshi nayami<em>**

_Natsumi aparece en hombros de Yuma hablando con Shu. Cuando Natsumi le pasa un auricular a Shu para que escuche lo que ella está escuchando, Yuma se adelanta en la carrera alejándolo de ella. Shu se queda parado y se hecha a dormir, Yui y Kanato y Asuza lo pasan.  
><em>

**_Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo_**

_Yui ríe de Natsumi-chan y kanato le agarra la mano._

**_Do you need to cry? (Douyou ni cry?)  
>Kodoku tomo<em>**

_Umiko pasa caminando cual lady siguiendo a Reiji y Subaru cargando sus libros detrás de ella. La albina se da la vuelta, le acomoda un mechón de pelo haciendolo sonrojar y siguen caminando pasando a Yui.__  
><em>

**_Show me a day, fight, (shoumen de fight)  
>Namida suru tabi ni<em>**

_Pasa Tsubasa corriendo tratando de seguir el paso de Kou y a su vez llevando de la mano a Raito, que de lo rápido que están yendo parece una bandera. Tira un beso a Yui y salen del plano._

**_Yuruginai yume to nare._**

_ Se ve por último la cara de Yui mirandolos a todos y ella cierra los ojos sintiendo un beso de Kanato en la mejilla. Se hace todo luz._


	5. Chapter 4

Holiisss dos por uno XD y eso que estoy en parciales.

Bienvenida Sofi! Que bueno que a tantas les guste : )

Aclaro esto por las dudas. Las canciones que elijo para los opening de las temporadas, las elijo por las letras y porque tiene un significado hacia lo que va a venir, no por la música aunque en los próximos opening si también van a tener que ver. Estuve pensando cual entraría mejor en cada saga o temporada por semanas... sep, semanas. Por no decir meses que estuve planeando Code: DEVIL mientras terminaba mi fic de Naruto, Stormlovers XD

Elegí One day, one dream por el pasado de los cuatro y por como las afectó a como son ahora y su relación con Yui (y con los hermanos tanto Sakamaki y Mukami). La canción y su traducción hablan de los sueños que tememos soñar y los que nos llenan de esperanza, de pelear contra la soledad y la tristeza para ir hacia algo mejor que puede relacionarse con una persona en especifico. ... etc etc (Busquen la letra jajajjaja) ^^ supongo que en cada opening les haré saber el por qué de mis elecciones.

Y como digo en todas mis fics, ningún detalle detro de la ff está librado al azar. Todo pasa por una razón, que no la entiendan en el momento es porque bueno... más adelante se va a aclarar. Las que me conocen de mis otras fics saben lo retorcido y detallista que es mi cerebro.

Antes de pasar al cap**: la que quiera aparecer en próximas temporadas la 2 en adelante siguen libres: Reiji, Kou, Shin y Yuma. La que quiera que la empareje por mensaje privado mandeme minimo nombre, fisico, descrip psicológica, pareja y lo que le parezca relevante al tema. Sepan que de acuerdo a como vea sus personajes los pondre en el marco de la historia. Pueden que aparezcan en la segunda saga pero se hagan mas importantes en la siguiente o cosas así. Besitos. Dejen review que siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Semana 1: Luna Menguante, The K-Riot<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Mira, Natsumi-chan.- le sonrió Seiji Komori forzándola a entrar a la habitación.<em>

_Ella se escondió detrás de él al ver a otra niña allí. Su pelo negro en puntas rojas necesitaba un corte bueno y sus ojos dorados parecían lejos._

_- Akane, te traje una amiga._

_La niña que veía allí debería tener unos 6 años mientras ella solo tenia 4. Akane se volteó indiferente y siguió observando por la ventana. Seiji suspiró como si se hubiese esperado esa reacción de la niña y la dejó con ella . La niña, Akane, seguía ignorandola mientras dibujaba algo en una libreta. Natsumi se sentó en una bolita encima de su cama observando sus movimientos y cayó dormida. Entonces los sueños la hicieron revivir lo que quería olvidar una y otra vez, y gritó. Como si sus cuerdas vocales fueran a romperse. Y se despertó del susto._

_Akane estaba sentada al lado de su cama en el piso mirándola con seriedad. _

_- Gritaste.- le dijo finalmente._

_- Lo siento.- se disculpó avergonzada. _

_Akane negó con algo de incomodidad y le puso unos auriculares. Música suave y pausada se escuchaba, era algo clásico, una mezcla de violín y piano. Automáticamente se relajó y tarareó la melodía de fondo sin dejar de mirar a su compañera de cuarto._

_- ¿ Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma?_

_Ella asintió y no pasó mucho para que volviese a dormir sin pesadillas._

* * *

><p><em>Natsumi se despertó cuando el Sol se elevaba recién sobre el horizonte. Estaba en una cama sedosa y suave que le pareció extraña. Claro que no podía decir que era suya... Dado a que estaban en la casa de los vampiros esos. En su ventana podía ver el patio trasero de la casa, era amplio y verde. Con una enorme pileta en un costado y... sus ojos brillaron al ver una pequeña zona de cultivo al pie de la reja.<em>

_Salió corriendo de su cuarto y bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro más o menos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera con emoción. Se puso unos guantes de jardinería y comenzó a regar las plantas tanto del jardín como de la zona de cultivo tarareando una melodía. Agarró el abono y lo extendió sobre las distintas plantas que habían plantado en ese pequeño lugar. Entonces notó que una de las plantas nacía junto con otra mala hierba. Se agachó y tendió la mano para quitarla suavemente pero una mano la detuvo con demasiada rudeza._

_- ¡Me haces daño! - se quejó tratando de apartarse._

_- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le gritó Yuma enfurecido._

_- Trataba de sacar la mala hierba.- se zafó por fin de su agarre._

_Yuma parecía enloquecido pero Natsumi no le tenía miedo._

_- Puedes arrancar la otra planta si haces eso, pequeña ignorante._

_- ¡No soy ignorante y sé sacarlas sin lastimar a las otras plantas!_

_Yuma parpadeó varias veces sorprendido de que la niña le hubiese contestado. Entonces notó el abono y que las plantas habían sido regadas._

_- ¿ Tú hiciste todo esto sola?_

_Natsumi se volteó ignorandolo con los brazos cruzados ofendida. Yuma cerró el puño conteniendo su enojo y respiró varias veces antes de volver a hablarle. Era una chica después de todo y no podía pegarle._

_- ¿ Cómo supiste que hacer?_

_- Vivía en una granja con mis padres antes de..._

_Natsumi se silenció de pronto y su expresión cambió radicalmente asombrando a Yuma. No parecía en ese momento a la niñita llorona sino más adulta. Cortando el momento, Akane pateó la puerta trasera y Natsumi volvió a la normalidad._

_-Mika-chan, ¡ Buenos días!_

_La morena recibió en brazos a Natsumi cuando esta corrió hacia ella y por detrás Akane le dio una advertencia silenciosa a Yuma._

_- Veo que encontraste un lugar para hacer lo que tanto te gusta.- comentó la chica al ver el jardín. - Seguro que Yuma-san te dejará jugar con él. _

_El pelirrojo tragó con fuerza del miedo que le dio la mujer. Se quizo golpear mentalmente porque solo era una chica. Bueno... una exterminadora de demonios._

_-¿ En serio? - sonrió Natsumi a él con una felicidad pocas veces vista.- Gracias, Yuma-nii._

_- Ahora, haganme el favor de ponerse algo más de ropa. Esta helado aquí afuera..._

_Yuma le iba a contestar que era un vampiro y ya estaba muerto así que le daba igual pero Natsumi jaló de él y no pudo resistirse._

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Por qué te levantas temprano? - le preguntó de repente mientras los dos trabajaban en el invernadero.- ¿No es que los vampiros duermen de día?<em>

_- Fui humano, y me gusta trabajar con mi huerta. _

_Natsumi asintió con una sonrisa. _

_- Creo que Yuma es increíble. Todas las personas deberían tener una huerta propia._

_Yuma se puso tan rojo como su pelo y balbuceo cosas sin sentido para Natsumi. Los dos quedaron en silencio mientras seguían trabajando pero no era un silencio incómodo. _

_- Natsumi, ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_- Por supuesto. No me digas Natsumi... Si vamos a ser amigos dime Carrot-chan._

_- Ok, Carrot.- lo dijo pausadamente extrañado que ella estuviese tan alegre de que fuesen amigos.¿Era una exterminadora? - ¿ Por qué estás con los exterminadores?_

_Natsumi paró de trabajar con una mirada triste y suspiró. El sudor del esfuerzo perlaba suavemente su pálida piel y mantenía su pelo corto sujeto en una colita parecida a como lo llevaba Yuma. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él dudando ei contarle._

_- Mis padres murieron, no, fueron asesinados cuando tenía 4 años. Me salvé por un golpe de suerte... Estuve vagando por el campo hasta que caí sintiéndome morir en el páramo. Cuando perdí toda esperanza Seiji Komori, el padre adoptivo de Yui, y Akane me encontraron. Creo que fue cosa de Akane más bien y Seiji decidió cuidarme._

_- Lo siento.- tartamudeó Yuma apartando la mirada.- Yo también soy huérfano, se lo que se siente._

* * *

><p><em>Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Yuma en la huerta y el invernadero. A Natsumi le encantaba y estaba feliz, pero no todas aprobaban su actitud.<em>

_- Juju, parece que Carrot-chan siente debilidad por los colmillos.- se burló Tsubasa en el auto camino a la academia Ryoutei._

_Los Sakamaki les habían brindado un auto y un chofer para que se moviesen a donde les convenga, sin molestarlos a ellos._

_-N-no, eso es mentira.- gritó Natsumi toda sonrojada._

_- Aunque claro, si yo tuviese un compañerito de juegos como Yuma-san. ..- Tsubasa se llevó el pulgar a la boca y se lo mordió. Eso lo hacía cada vez que imaginaba algo totalmente inapropiado según Umiko.- Hasta yo dejaría morder en varios lugares._

_Natsumi se tocó el cuello por instinto con miedo. Había visto humanos morirse por eso..._

_- Ya basta, uds dos.- las cortó Akane sin mirarlas siquiera.- Dejen de decir estupideces._

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Dónde está la enana? - preguntó Ayato sentándose en la mesa.<em>

_Tsubasa, Umiko y Akane se encogieron de hombros sin dejar de comer y eso molestó bastante al Sakamaki. Los Mukami llegaron y se sentaron también junto a ellas. Akane no pasó de largo que Yuma parecía descepcionado de no ver a Natsumi ahí._

_- Bitch-chan .- le dijo Raito a Yui.- ¿Tus primas no deberían estar un poco preocupadas por su hermanita menor si desaparece?_

_- Carrot-chan sabe cuidarse sola.- le contestó Umiko limpiando el borde desus labios con una servilleta. - Creeme que si alguien estuviera en peligro, sería el individuo que tratase de atacarla._

_Todos los vampiros enarcaron una ceja con incredulidad. Esa miniatura de pelo castaño no asustaría ni a una mosca. Tsubasa rió entre dientes dejando su plato de comida de lado._

_- Se han olvidado el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que ella también es una exterminadora. Si mal no recuerda Daiki-hime, - completó apuntándose a ella misma.- dejó inutilizadas a Yuma y a Shu en menos de lo que puedes decir sus apellidos._

_Yuma le dieron la razón. Ni siquiera habían imaginado que una chica como Natsumi pudiese hacer tal cosa. _

_- Oy, hablando del idiota, ¿Dónde está Shu?_

_- Seguramente durmiendo en algún rincón. - le restó importancia Reiji._

_Ahí la conversación pasó a otros rumbos pero Umiko y Tsubasa se mantuvieron a parte._

_- Tendrás que disculparte.- le dijo Umiko.- Es a tí a quien está evitando Natsumi._

_Tsubasa rió a carcajadas. Ella nunca en la vida había pedido perdón y esa no sería la primera vez._

_- Que lo supere, Umiko. Sabes que tengo razón. - bajó la voz para que nadie las escuchase.- Ella se está encariñando con la sanguijuela y eso no es bueno... para nadie._

* * *

><p><em>Shu ingresó a la sala de música con todas las ganas (internas) de echarse una siesta. Pero a penas entró, su plan fue frustrado. La sala no estaba vacía. Esa chica de pelo castaño, corto por los hombros y ojos esmeraldas tocaba el piano concentrada como si nada más en el mundo le importase. La música era agradable y a la vez tendía al caos dada a la velocidad con la que la niña presionaba las teclas.<em>

_- Esa es una canción de K-Riot. - no pudo contener sus palabras al reconocerla._

_Natsumi saltó de la banca asustada y dio la vuelta en redondo._

_- Casi me infartas.- se tocó el pecho e ibcluso desde su distancia Shu podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón desbocado._

_- ¿ Era o no una canción de K-Riot? - volvió a preguntar molesto y exasperado al no conseguir respuesta le explicó.- el K-disturbio, o motín. .. depebdiendo de la traducción. _

_-S-si, sé quién es...- se sonrojó Natsumi jugueteando con sus dedos._

_Shu se quitó los auriculares y se recostó en un rincón sin dejar de mirarla. Al parecer ya no necesitaría, solo por esta vez, sus auriculares para dormir... Ni los ruidos obscenos que escuchaba._

_- Toca para mí. - le ordenó cerrando los ojos._

_-¿T-te gusta K- Riot? - preguntó tímidamente. _

_- Si no me gustase, no te habría pedido que toques esa canción._

_- No sabía que a los vampiros les gustase K- Riot._

_Shu enarcó las cejas aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué diablos le enseñaban a las extrminadoras?_

_- Soy vampiro pero no vivo en una burbuja, ahora si me disculpas... Quiero dormir. Vete o callate._

_Pensó que probablemente se iría ofendida por su comentario pero no fue así. Natsumi se rió sobre la música como si lo que hubiese dicho era el mejor chiste del mundo._

_- Tienes razón, lo siento...- dijo mientras hacia un puente con las notas e iba pausando el ritmo hasta tocar otra canción completamente distinta._

_Shu también pudo reconocerla. Era Lullaby de K- Riot. Una versión tranquila de la música clásica con un toque de modernismo. Y su voz... la voz de la mujer desconocida que componía esos sonetos de piano clásicos y los acompañaba con su dulce voz. No había nada que relajase más a Shu que ese disco de calma y piedad. Un contraste con el disco lanzado en paralelo de música Pop y electro con la faceta de dj qie tenía K-Riot. Aunque nunca se había presentado en vivo ej ningún recital, y no se conocía ni siquiera su rostro, la mujer cantante-compositora era aclamada en todos los continentes._

_- ¿Cómo sabías que esa canción me gustaba?- murmuró Shu al empezar a sentirse adormilado. _

_- Simplemente pensé que está canción me gustaría escuchar si fuese a dormir._

_Shu abrió un ojo y miró a la niña conejo. Tenía una mirada amable y pacífica. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar. La música se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Natsumi se bajó de la banqueta y se acercó al vampiro dormido. Shu tenía la boca entre abierta y se veían sobresalir sus afilados y finos colmillos. Colmillos como los de un gato, no esos toscos colmillos de perro. Carrot sentía la curiosidad y el impulso de tocarlos._

_Ella, a diferencia de sus hermanas, no había tenido contacto alguno con la comunidad demoníaca del mundo. Tsubasa, Umiko y Akane ya habían estado sumergidas en ese lodo antes de que todo fuese un infierno. Y le parecía tan extraño que los monstruos que le habían enseñado a matar fuesen tan... humanos. Ella solo había visto la tragedia y el dolor por ellos. Nunca este lado que le despertaba tanta fascinación._

_La voz de esa mujer, ese demonio asqueroso que asesinó a sus padres, resonó en su cabeza._

_" Mírate, tan desagradable y asquerosa, actuando como uno de esos sucios humanos.", le susurró a su madre mientras tironeaba de su pelo, "Me das tanto asco como el que me da tu prole."_

_Natsumi se apartó temblando de arriba a abajo. Tenía que contenerse, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Salió por la puerta dejando todas sus cosas atrás en el salón de música solo para buscar aire. Porque sentía eso, se estaba ahogando otra vez como hace mucho tiempo._

* * *

><p><em>Sabado por la mañana. Era la mejor expresión que podía escuchar Natsumi en su vida. Como siempre, el Sol ni siquiera había salido cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras a reunirse con Yuma y así cuidar la huerta. Y hoy Yuma le permitiría por fin juntar fresas para hacer un pastel. En cuanto llegó Yuma estaba masticando cubitos de azúcar como siempre y la miró sobre el hombro con una media sonrisa.<em>

_- ¿ Estás lista para trabajar?_

_- Hai, capitán. - le contestó ella llevando una mano a su frente cual soldado._

_Las horas pasaron hasta que Akane salió de la casa y se sentó en el porche con sus anteojos de Sol y su cuaderno de dibujo._

_- Buenos días, Akaa-nee.- la saludó Carrot-chan con entusiasmo meintras regaba la parte de los cipreses._

_Poco a poco todos los vampiros y las hermanas se fueron levantando y haciendo sus actividades. Todo iba normal hasta que Shu se levantó de milagro y salió al pórtico sin llegar a salir al Sol. Enarcó una ceja de molestia al ver a Natsumi tan sonriente con el otro imbécil. Yuma podía salir al Sol tranquilamente porque había sido humano alguna vez._

_-Usagi-chan.- la llamó con el apodo que había dado tras toda una semana saltándose las clases en la sala de música con ella.- Ven aquí, tengo que mostrarte algo._

_Shu se recostó contra la pared y esperó a que Natsumi llegase con sus pasos rápidos y ligeros hasta él. Yuma le dirigió la peor de las miradas y Shu podría haber jurado que el pelirrojo sentía algo de celos. Y Shu al tenerla en frente la hizo sentarse en el piso entre sus piernas, apoyada contra su pecho. Era como tener una muñeca cálida y suave encerrada entre sus brazos. Podía escuchar su pulso acelerarse y ver sus mejillas sonrojarse a pesar de que ella le daba la espalda. La sed quemó su garganta pero no podía morderla, simplemente porque Akane ya tenía sus manos preparadas para asesinarlo si le hacía falta._

_Puso los auriculares en los pequeños oídos de Natsumi y seleccionó la última canción que había descargado, y no eran gemidos de mujeres. Ella largó un suspiro y comenzó a mover la cabeza al . compás de la música. Era el último soneto de piano y violín de K-Riot. _

_-¿ Qué están escuchando? - gritó Yuma desde su lugar tan escandaloso como siempre._

_- No te importa.- se recostó contra la pared llevando a Carrot consigo en el movimiento._

_- No digas eso, Shu - san. La música es para crear lazos, compartir.- le reprendió Natsumi desconectando los auriculares._

_El vals alegre resonó en todo el patio y todos lo disfrutaron. Umiko se mecía con su libro en un rincón sentada con Ruki y Reiji al rededor de la mesa, Akane dibujaba con el atisbo de una sonrisa, Yui jugaba con Kanato siendo vistos por Asuza. Ayato descansaba en el césped, y Raito sacó a bailar al ritmo del vals a Umiko mientras Kou bailaba solo dando giros sobre sí mismo con elegancia._

_En ese momento, Tsubasa salió al patio con una gran sonrisa._

_- Kyaa, Daiki-hime conoce esa canción. - aplaudió dando saltitos.- A que Carrot-chan es una gran compositora, ¿ no?_

_ Shu se puso rígido y Natsumi se palmeó la cara como si quisiese pegarle a su hermana de pelo anaranjado. Tsubasa se puso pálida al ver la reacción de Natsumi y jugueteó con sus dedos._

_- Lo siento, Carrot-chan, pensé que ya se lo habías dicho._

_-¿Tú-tu eres K-Riot?- preguntaron todos al unísono._

_Y como dicta la relación de Tsubasa y Natsumi, la primera tuvo que correr hasta que Natsumi secansó de perseguirle y arrojarle cosas mientras gritaba "¿ por qué siempre tienes que hablar de más?"._

* * *

><p><em>Yuma miró por la ventana desde su habitación. Ya había caído la noche y todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos haciendo lo que les daba la gana. El pastel de fresas había quedado para el domingo luego de que Natsumi se diese la boca contra el piso por culpa de una raíz de un árbol mientras perseguía a Tsubasa, la cual se había reído tanto que toda la ciudad la había oído. Akane y Umiko, como les era costumbre, las detuvieron antes que se asesinasen entre sí. Y Natsumi no había tenido ganas de hacer nada más.<em>

_Sus sentidos superiores atrajeron su mirada al patio en la noche. Había movimiento en la oscuridad. Una persona se estaba acercando a su huerta y en un instante como un flash de color amarillo-anaranjado lo cegó por unos segundos._

_- Nadie se acerca a mis plantas.- gruñó sobando sus ojos irritados por la extraña luz._

_Salió corriendo escaleras abajo y se encontró con Shu que estaba abriendo la puerta. Los dos se quedaron cara a cara esperando que el otro dijese algo._

_- ¿También viste esa luz extraña?- finalmente habló Shu._

_Yuma abrió la puerta y avanzó a zancadas hacia su huerta. Estaba muy oscuro y la luna ya desaparecía para entrar en la fase de luna nueva. Y agarró al intruso del cuello._

_- ¡Kyaaa! ¡ Duele!- gritó el intruso con voz familiar y Yuma por reflejo soltó. _

_Natsumi se masajeó el cuello mientras daba bocanadas de aire. Yuma quería tirarse del techo de la mansión. .. Akane iba a matarlo si sabía que le había hecho daño. _

_- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.-repitió infinitamente con su cabeza tocando el piso prácticamente. _

_- Creo que no fue una buena idea salir...- se lamentó Natsumi que se levantó ayudada por Shu._

_- ¿Por qué estabas afuera? ¿Viste quién ocasionó esa luz?_

_Natsumi se quedó muda sin saber que decir. No podía contarle lo que ella sabía, su secreto mejor guardado... Pero Yuma la salvó de tener que responder sin darse cuenta._

_- ¡ Dios mío! - apuntó a una planta como si fuese lo más sorprendente del mundo._

_- ¿ Y ahora qué? - se masajeó las siene Shu a punto de irse de vuelta a dormir con tal de no pasar más tiempo con él. _

_- Esas plantas..._

_Carrot-chan bostezó audiblemente y los dos se voltearon otra vez a mirarla. Como una niña pequeña parecía estar quedándose dormida en su lugar._

_- Hm, si que estás cansada...- se cruzó de brazos Yuma pensativo.- Mejor ve adentro y duermete, nosotros investigaremos que fue lo que pasó. _

_Natsumi asintió y se fue casi sonámbula hacia el interior de su cuarto. Los chicos esperaron hasta que la luz que daba su dormitorio se apagase para seguir buscando alguna pista de lo que había pasado._

_- ¿Qué decías sobre esas plantas?_

_- Esta mañana habíamos arreglado con Carrot-chan para sacarlas de ahí. _

_- ¿ Y qué? -le contestó sin ver el punto en ese ridículo asunto. _

_- Que estaban muertas, secas... Lo que sea que hizo eso... Las revivió. _


	6. Chapter 5

Holaa i'm baaaack. Como siempre gracias por leer. Dejen review y... nada. Estoy medio apurada. El capítulo es medio lemon (ok no un poco no más) pero verán un poco más del pasado de las protagonistas. Como dije antes la que quiera aparecer un mensaje privado quedan libres Shin, Reiji, Kou y Yuma. Dejen review :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Semana 2: Luna Nueva: The Lover<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tsubasa vio la sonrisa de ese hombre y tembló de arriba a abajo. Solo quería un poco de atención, no esto... Ella no estaba preparada todavía para eso según las leyes de su gente. El hombre y su sonrisa depravada la forzaron a sacarse la remera y sus dedos recorrieron la desnuda piel con demasiada fuerza. Estaba helada del miedo. Pero antes que pasase a peores, dos cuerpos cayeron sobre el hombre con un golpe seco en la nuca. El hombre se desmayó al instante y ella pudo respirar.<em>

_- Hm, vamos a estar en problemas después de esto.- dijo Umiko._

_- Nos arreglaremos.- le contestó Akane mientras ataba al profesor de lengua a un poste._

_Tsubasa se tapó con su remera rasgada. Sentía tanta vergüenza. Había sido salvada por esas tres... ¿Por qué? Ella se había encargado de caerles mal a tal punto que huyesen de ella. Natsumi se acercó a ella. Era la más joven, debía tener unos 7 años y Tsubasa la detestaba por ser tan... linda con todo el mundo. Natsumi Tamiko la observó mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado. Como si fuese un animal herido o algo así._

_- No tienes que decirme te lo dije... Ya lo sé. - le escupió con furia._

_Pero para su asombro, Natsumi se quitó su campera y se la puso sobre los hombros. Entonces no pudo controlarse y se largó a llorar. ¿Por qué seguía siendo buena con ella? Se lo merecía, se lo había buscado._

_- Ya estás bien, Daiki-nee. -la abrazó la enana._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son buenas conmigo?_

_Las miró a las tres con extrañeza. Eran tan... no sabía como describirlo._

_- Somos hermanas a partir de ahora.- le respondió Akane y las otras dos asintieron seriamente._

_- Nada malo va a pasarte mientras nosotras estemos aquí. - añadió Umiko con mirada dulce._

_- Estás a salvo, nosotras nos cuidamos la una a la otra y ahora eres una de las nuestras._

_Tsubasa lloró otra vez, pero esta era por felicidad. Por fin sentía algo desde que había huido dw casa... Por fin sentía que era parte de algo bueno._

* * *

><p>- ¡BBaaaaaakaaaa! - el grito de Carrot se escuchó por toda la manzana.<p>

- ¿ Yo soy la tonta? - se molestó Tsubasa.- ¿ Quién de las dos no aprovecha su fama y fortuna? O peor, ¿ cuál de las dos tiene dos mascotas sanguijuelas y no se los viola en el jardín? Y hace una semana que estamos aquí nada más y ya los tienes como perros falderos.

Gracias a Dios para Natsumi en el patio solo estaban las dos y, un hábito de ellas era pelearse hasta que se les fuera de las manos... Se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza (y matado a Tsubasa a golpes) si Yuma o Shu la hubiesen escuchado.

- No todas somos unas mujeres piernas abiertas.- refunfuñó Carrot-chan mientras seguía colgando la ropa en la cuerda.

-¿Me estás diciendo puta? - se mortificó Tsubasa.- ¡Yo no cobro por mis servicios!

Natsumi se palmeó la cara frustrada... Y lo decía como si fuese algo bueno.

- Ya sé, ya sé... No puedes evitarlo. Sin contar que se acerca la fiesta de las luces.

Tsubasa tragó con fuerza. No había peor momento el año para ella. No solo no podía controlarse sexualmente, había un 50% de que se pusiese en peligro y contactase accidentalmente a las personas que habían querido matarla desde niña.

- No me dejes hacerlo. - le rogó Tsubasa.

- Ninguna te dejaremos, Daiki-hime, te cubriremos la espalda.

* * *

><p>Raito seguía el dulce aroma en el pasillo del colegio. ¿GGalletas? ¿Comida? Nada de eso. Lo que llamaba a su olfato era el especial aroma del sexo. Alguien muy travieso estaba montandose una gran fiesta y él quería saber quién podría ser su próxima presa. El olor llevaba al aula de los alumnos mayores que debería estar vacía dado a que estaban en música. Se aproximó a la ventanilla y registró el lugar con la mirada. En un rincón sin esconderse había un chico sonrojado de pies a cabeza sentado en un banco con los pantalones bajos.<p>

Una chica de espaldas a Raito estaba arrodillada y él podía saber lo que la chica estaba haciendo...

- Vaya, vaya.- se relamió al verla trabajar con sus manos y su boca el pene del muchacho.- ¿Cómo nunca me encontré con una Bitch-chan tan traviesa?

Pudo ver al chico acabar dentro y Raito quería quedarse y saber la identidad de la chica. Se quedó escondido en el pasillo escuchando.

- Ya puedes irte. - le ordenó la chica.

- Pero, ni siquiera te he tocado...

- No quiero que lo hagas.- se rió ella.- Acabarías cinco veces antes de que yo pudiese alcanzar un orgasmo, no me sirves.

Raito vio como el chico abría la puerta de un golpe enojado por las palabras de la joven y se iba murmurando insultos. El Sakamaki quería descostillarse de la risa, le habían dicho precoz al niño. Los pasos de la chica volvieron su atención y su mandíbula se des encajó al verla. Pelo por los omóplatos anaranjado, ojos fucsia y sonrisa burlona.

- Y dime, Chupasangre-san, ¿tuviste un buen espectáculo? - le preguntó Tsubasa pasando su lengua lentamente por sus labios.

Raito sintió su parte vampírica y lujuriosa tironear de él. Tsubasa era bastante linda y con un cuerpo fenomenal. Lo que lo descolocó fue que ella, quien había molestado a su hermana de acercarse a vampiros, le estuviese ofreciendo tal cosa.

- Juju Parece que el vampiro no confía en Daiki-hime. ..- se rió tontamente.- La próxima será.

* * *

><p>Un, Dos, Tres. Un, Dos, Tres. La aguja iba y venía de la tela que tenía entre las manos. Tenía miedo de dormirse porque tenia esa sensación de que si lo hacía no volvería a ver a sus hermanas nunca más. El impulso de llamarlos era demasiado grande, era como una maldición pendiendo sobre su cabeza esperando a ser cumplida.<p>

No iba a dejarse ganar por esa... maldita compulsión. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir. Aunque eso la llevase a la locura... o la fama por ser una zorra. Resistirse al llamado solo lo hacía peor. Era tab malo para su cuerpo como negarse a festejar la fiesta de las luces, la festividad más grande de los de su tipo. Recordaba la fiesta, ver a los adultos emborracharse y encantar a los humanos para que se uniesen a lo que venía después. Los niños no tenían permitido participar de ello... pero todos sabian lo que ocurría. Solo los adultos se veían llamados en el encanto de alimentarse de la energía liberada en el sexo sin límite. Pero los humanos eran débiles y morían, los adultos enseñaban a los jovenes que lo mejor del coito a parte de la alimentación. .. era encontrar pareja.

- ¿Hotaru-san?

La voz de una de las sanguijuelas la hizo saltar del susto. Era el rubio con heterocromía... Si mal no recordaba era Kou. Miró sus manos con horror al ver lo próximas que estaban de la lámpara de luz. De no ser por el chupa sangre ya habría llamado a su peor pesadilla inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo a la mitad de la noche? - le preguntó con desconfianza el rubio.

- No podía dormir, así que vine a coser.

El rubio se acercó más a la luz y pudo ver que ella estaba bordando los últimos detalles de una campera de jean. Se la probó y le calzaba perfecto.

- Jamás hubiese pensado que un vampiro usaría mis prendas.

- ¿Eh? ¿ Qué dices, Koneko-chan?

Tsubasa apagó la lámpara y se levantó. Estaría mejor atada en su cama sin poder moverse que deambulando por toda la casa sin control.

- Te lo regalo, Mukami. Sinceramente te queda mucho mejor de lo que le podría haber quedado a otra persona.

- ¿ Por qué me lo das?- volvió a preguntar sorprendido por su amabilidad.

- Juju... Ya te lo dije... Me gusta como te queda.

* * *

><p>Sentía sus manos arder. Le habían dolido toda la semana y aun faltaban tres días para que acabase su suplicio. Tres días para que la luna nueva previa a la fiesta de las luces perdiera su poder sobre ella. No podía fallarles a sus hermanas.<p>

- Oy.

Una voz masculina la llamó desde el pasillo. Por una parte quería mandar a la mierda a quien fuese. No estaba de humor para nada, le dolía todo el cuerpo por ese maldito llamado. Pero su lado lunar, quería sexo sin control una y otra vez con los de su raza... o con humanos hasta vaciarles el alma. De mala gana y con tal de mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía, giró sobre si misma para enfrentar a su acompañante. Maldijo por lo bajo, no era uno... eran tres y eran los hijos de los Yakuza.

Los rumores sobre ella ya volaban por todo el instituto y probablemente la única razón por la que no la habían expulsado todavía eran por la falta de pruebas... y porque Yui se lo había rogado a los Sakamaki.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por uds? - su voz seductora salió sin que ella lo desease.

Los tres sonrieron y la arrastraron hasta el closet de limpieza. Sin embargo, su parte más noble y orgullosa ganó esta vez. Se resistió y se alejó de ellos tres.

- No estoy de humor para esto.

El del medio le tiró un fajo de billetes y la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ella no era una sucia prostituta por más que los otros la viesen así. Era su raza, la que en estos momentos odiaba con cada gota de sangre.

- Si no nos complaces, lo haremos a la fuerza.

Ella se preparó para devolverles ell golpe pero no hizo falta. Dos personas la escudaron y los yakuza clavaron los talones en el suelo. Agradeció al cielo por sus hermanas hasta que se dio cuenta que no eran ellas.

- Realmente creo que deberían irse.- sonrió Raito que tenía todo menos de amable esa sugerencia.

- Koneko-chan, ¿ Estás bien? - le preguntó el rubio.

Ella los miró a los dos. El pelirrojla había estado observando sus actividades toda la semana. Ella lo sabia pues podía oler su curiosidad e interés. Le daba intriga saber porque era así. El rubio actualmente estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con las cosas que ella hacía. .. Por las noches él la acompañaba haciendo de su modelo y era recompensado con diferentes prendas.

- ¿ Por qué me están ayudando?

- Tus hermanas estaban preocupadas y veo que tenían razón. - le contestó Raito mirando a los tres.-¿Todavía están aquí?

Los yakuza se retiraron de mala gana sin dejar de mirarla y ella pudo respirar otra vez. Esto le pasaba seguido. Las hormonas que los suyos largaban enloquecían a los humanos, volviéndolos violentos e insaciables sexualmente. Todo para que ella pudiese matarlos cada vez que se alimentaba de ellos.

- Akane nos dijo lo que te pasa...

Ella se congeló al instante. ¿ Akane revelando a vampiros sobre ellas? No solo le parecía imposible sino que Akane preferiría cortarse la lengua.

- ¿ Qué les dijo? - preguntó ya preparada para asesinarlos con tal de proteger su secreto.

Los dos se sonrojaron notoriamente.

- Nos contó tus problemas ninfómanos... y que algunas veces simplemente no podías controlarlo. No nos dio muchos detalles pero nos dio a entender que tenía que ver algo con tu familia.

- ¿ Abusaron de tí, Koneko-chan? - preguntó Kou apenado y sintiendo lástima de ella.- Sé lo que se siente... Así que te comprendo. Cuando vivía en el orfanato me utilizaban de "entretenimiento" para hombres poderosos.

-Los dos de alguna manera sabemos lo que es eso...- apartó la mirada Raito.- Mi madre me trataba como un amante... Nosotros. .. Bueno, te imaginarás lo que hacíamos.

Tsubasa sintió las lágrimas caer sobre su rostro. Ella nunca sentía lástima de nadie... Ella mataba vampiros. Sin embargo, imaginarse a dos niños en esas condiciones le partía el alma. Porque ellos, a pesar de ser unos Chupasangre sin corazón, no eran tan insensibles como había pensado.

- Lo siento.- se secó las lágrimas con su chaqueta.- Realmente me apena escuchar eso...

Los dos se sorprendieron de escuchar la empatía de Tsubasa y verla llorar por ellos.

- ¿ Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió y se incorporó con ayuda de los dos. Sintió un alivio por parte de que no supiesen la verdad y por otro lado, por ver que no todos los demonios eran malos. Tenía que agradecerle a Akane por guardar su secreto. Solo necesitaba aguantar tres días más.

* * *

><p>- Debería agradecertelo, ¿no?<p>

Akane dejó a un lado su libreta y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

Tsubasa sonrió de lado. Ya sentía el peso de la "maldición", como ella solía decirle, liberar su cuerpo. Sólo que volvería dentro de un mes más fuerte que nunca. Con suerte podria aliviarse del mismo modo.

- Aunque me llamaste ninfómana, fue una buena excusa. Prefiero ser tachada de loca a que se sepa la verdad.

Akane miró por la ventana directo hacia donde estaba Natsumi cuidando la huerta con Yuma y siendo cuudada por Shu. Tsubasa se adelantos con ella y miró lo mismo.

- No son tan malos cuando llegas a conocerlos... Solo estan dañados, tanto como nosotras.

Akane fijó sus ojos dorados en Tsubasa y notó lo diferente que parecía libre del llamado... y libre del odio absoluto a cualquier demonio que cruzase su camino.

- ¿ Sólo dos semanas y Natsumi y tú los ven como algo bueno?

- No digo que todos ellos sean buenos... Digo que los Sakamaki y los Mukami no son tan malos como parecen.

Tsubasa suspiró al ver el rostro crispado de Akane. De todas ellas, Akane era la que escondía más secretos. Y era inútil discutir con ella sobre demonios... Ninguna sabía la razón por la que los odiaba o Cómo había terminado siendo una exterminadora. Se dirigió a la puerta sin esperar más y antes de irse, Akane volvió a hablarle.

- Te ves mejor... Me alegro.

* * *

><p>Un, Dos, Tres. Un, Dos, Tres. Las cabezas rubia y pelirroja se asomaban sobre sus hombros esperando su última prenda. Esta vez era para Raito y el joven estaba que no daba de las ganas de que terminase.<p>

- Daiki-hime,-la llamó Kou.-¿ Cómo era tu familia?

Tsubasa dejó la máquina de coser y miró la tela sin terminar con cierta tristeza. Ella sabía ahora que Kou nunca había conocido a su familia, había sido abandonado por su madre en la calle.

- Tengo dos hermanos y cuatro hermanas, si es que ninguno se murió en mi ausencia. Mi padre era consejal del gobernador de mi pueblo y mi madre. .. Bueno, digamos que provenía de un alto linaje.

- Parece una familia muy... normal.- comentó Raito sin saber bien que decir.

Ella rió sin alegría y tocó su muñeca donde descansaba una pulsera de metal con nudos complicados alrededor.

- Lo eran... pero un demonio mayor vino al pueblo en busca de almas "puras" con las que alimentarse. Necesitaban sacrificar a alguno y mis padres me eligieron a mí.

El silencio perduró con sus últimas palabras y bajó la luz de la simple lámpara con la que siempre trabajaba vieron una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Cuando la lágrima cayó al suelo, la lámpara explotó en mil pedazos.

- ¿ Qué mierda fue eso? - preguntó asustado Kou.

- Bitch-chan,¿te lastimaste?

Ella negó con una sonrisa mirando sus dedos y terminó la puntada faltante para terminar el pañuelo nuevo de Raito.

- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? - se descolocaron al verla así.

Ella le tendió el pañuelo a Raito y se desperezó. Ellos con suerte jamás lo sabrían pero... estaba completamente liberada. La luna volvía a renacer en el Cielo... y con ella, sus habilidades.

- Buenas noches, Raito-kun y Kou-kun.

Ella se fue dando saltitos hacia su cuarto y miró la lámpara de noche al lado de su cama. Con una sonrisa, sus ojos emitieron una luz rosada y la lámpara parpadeó antes de prenderse totalmente.

- Por fin.-simplemente exclamó antes de meterse en su cama y dormirse tranquila bajo la defensa de la noche.

Ya no había porque preocuparse... Por ahora.


	7. Chapter 6

_Whoooooo miss meee? Ya sé, me tardé demasiado pero bueeno... Ya estoy acá . Papá Noel vino tarde... Gracias por sus comentarios! Holyyy que lindo verte por acá *.* Sigue leyendo ya verássssss XD_

_Recuerden dejar review o mensaje privado si quieren a Shin, Reiji, Kou o Yuma._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Semana 3: Luna Creciente: The Bloody Lady<strong>

* * *

><p>Salió del agua arrastrándose. Ella, alguien con tal sangre real, se arrastraba con la cabeza gacha para llegar a alguna persona y pedir ayuda. Su padre siempre le había dicho que mantuviese la cabeza erguida, que ella debía imponer respeto. ¿Cuál respeto si ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie?<p>

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejar de sentir el dolor en todo su cuerpo, en cada célula. Estaba pérdida, no había lugar en el que pudiese esconderse de él y vivir normalmente. El agua, los ríos, el océano ya no eran un lugar seguro para ella. Tampoco lo era la salvaje tierra. Su padre y madre le habían contado historias terroríficas de lo que habitaba arriba en la superficie. Seres devoradores de los que ella era, se alimentaban y las asesinaban. Eran asesinos...

Su cuerpo comenzaba a secarse, su hermoso cuerpo de agua transparente y divino. Iba a morir allí, ya sentía deshacerse, el agua evaporarse de su piel traslúcida. Lloraba, lo cual era estúpido porque perdía más agua de esa forma. Le ardían sus brazos. Los miró, tal cez sería la última vez en que vería algo. Ella era como un cuerpo hecho de agua, de cristal. Suave y duro a la vez, era como ver una medusa transparente con sus vasos sanguíneos reluciendo en un azul espectral al igual que sus ojos. Esa era ella... y pronto moriría.

-Aki-nee, ¿qué es eso? - escuchó unas voces lejanas seguidas por pasos.

Eran voces de esos temibles seres devora-almas. Aguda e infantil. Pero ya no tenía fuerza para luchar.

- No te acerques, Natsumi.- le ordenó una segunda voz, mucha más apagada que la primera.

Los pasos se acercaron y ella mostró sus colmillos en señal de que no iba a rendirse pero la humana no se inmutó. Entonces ella se dio cuenta... los ojos dorados de esa chica eran anormales. Ella había visto a los lejos a los humanos, pero los de esa chica no eran como los del resto de los humanos. La de al lado era mucho más joven y unos ojos brillantes de color verde.

- ¿ Está viva?

La de los ojos dorados no contestó y alzó la mano en su dirección. Las yemas de sus dedos se rozaron en una conexión y nueva fuerza fluyó hacia su interior. Su piel se fue oscureciendo, su cuerpo se hizo más denso. Extraños filamentos caían de su cabeza. Ella miró a ambas, sus salvadoras.

- Gracias...

Akane. - se presentó ella y la niña sonrió. - Ella es Natsumi.

- Umiko Aike.

* * *

><p>Como todas las mañanas de su vida desde que había conocido a Akane y Natsumi, Umiko se levantó rápidamente y se fue directo al baño. Agradecía a los antiguos dioses que cada baño de la casa Sakamaki tuviese una suite propia porque ya le era difícil compartir el baño con sus hermanas... No se imaginaba con los otros. Las gotas de agua cayeron sobre su piel una a una, podía sentirlas a todas resbalando por su tersa e incómoda piel. No importaba los años que pasasen, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la carne "humana", a la celda que era su cuerpo. Se lo aguantaba solo por la simple razón de que era mejor eso que estar muerta. De no ser por la maravilla que hizo el contacto de Akane al juntar sus dedos aquella vez... Ella habría desaparecido en la nada.<p>

Cerró las canillas con desgano y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Miró por la ventana, como cada mañana, para encontrar a Yuma y Natsumi cuidando el patio. Hizo un mohín y se dirigió a la sala de té. Seguía sin entender cómo se lo permitía a las otras dos. Cuando Tsubasa le dijo que ellos no eran tan malos como aparentaban, casi le había dado un infarto.

Era como una pesadilla, Tsubasa en actitud comprensiva con las sanguijuelas. En su vida había sido amable con nadie, y ahora se decidía a poner su carisma en dos de esos... asquerosos demonios. Se lo esperaba de Natsumi, con su cariño a todo ser viviente... Pero de Tsubasa Hotaru, el amor propio y único encarnado... Era ver para creer.

- Buenos días.- saludó a Akane.

Akane siempre era la última en acostarse al llegar a la escuela nocturna y la primera en despertar a la madrugada. Ya no sabía si lo hacía por rutina o para vigilar a Natsu y Tsubasa. La luna creciente se mostraba opaca en el cielo, signo del amanecer. Los vampiros deberían estar ya en el septimo sueño. Ella por su parte prefería dormir al mismo horario de los vampiros, pero hoy tenía que discutir algo con su líder.

- ¿ Vamos a quedarnos mucho esta vez?- fue directo al grano.

- No lo sé. Lo suficiente pata convencer a Yui de irse con nosotras, o de ver que ellos no sean una amenaza.

- Así que no te molestará que me anote al equipo de natación, las pruebas son mañana.

Akane Chikage sonrió tenuemente. Divertida pero sus sonrisas nunca duraban mucho a menos que fueran una amenaza.

- No realmente, yo también ingresaré a algunas pruebas. Me aburro teniendo solo que vigilar a los chupasangre.

Umiko sonrió pero su sonrisa quedó congelada al ver por la ventana. Yuma miraba intensamente a Natsumi mientras ella arreglaba la regadera. Tal vez no fuera tan bueno que se quedasen.

* * *

><p>- Buenas noches.- saludó Umiko a Reiji.<p>

No le encantaba la idea de estar rodeada de vampiros pero el cuatro ojos solía ser una placentera compañía a la hora de preparar el té y sus aperitivos. Era bastante elegante. El único que probablemente fuera "educado" y no una criatura salvaje sin modales.

No, no se estaba encariñando o simpatizando con el enemigo. Ella no era como Tsubasa o Natsumi. Ella tenía control sobre si misma.

- Buenas noches, ¿ lo mismo que siempre? - le contestó acomodando sus anteojos.

- Si te encargas de hornear esas galletas que me gustan, yo prepararé el Silver needles.

El té blanco, o de agujas de plata, era su favorito y a Reiji también le agradaba su aroma y sabor. Claro, ella adoraba locamente esas galletas. ¿Qué diablos tenían? Era como amor a primera vista y entendía ahora el dicho "el camino al corazón de un hombre es por el estómago". A la mierda con los hombres, ella amaba esas galletas de limón y vaya uno a saber qué. Una sonrisa apareció brevemente de solo pensar en comer esas deliciosas galletas con Reiji.

En ese momento, su sonrisa desapareció. Había estado pensando en ellos dos como algo bueno. No algo algo que podía terminar con alguno de los dos muertos.

- ¿Estás bien, Aike-san?

Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido. Ella no era justamente de la emotivas, y no iba a permitir que esas tres semanas con un vampiro amante del té como ella la cambiase. Se paró y fue hacia la mesa a preparar la vajilla para el desayuno con todos los Sakamaki, Mukami y sus hermanas. Eligió las tazas chinas, solo porque estaba de humor y se subió a la escalera para agarrarlas. Paso por paso, jamás se acostumbraba a las alturas, ella era de las profundidades. La escalera se tambaleó y ella pegó un gritito. Maldita fuese su fobia a las alturas. Quizo dar un paso más pero la escalera se vino abajo y ella cayó hacia algo blando.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente para evitar el dolor, pero se sintió sujetada y sobre su coronilla el aliento frío de alguien le hacía cosquillas. Abrió los párpados para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos fríos y solitarios. Ella sabía a quién pertenecían...

- Muchas gracias, Subaru-kun.

- ¿No te lastimaste?- preguntó secamente a lo que ella asintió.- Bien, ahora bájate. Eres pesada.

La cara de Umiko pasó a ser la de un rojo intenso. ¡¿Qué ella que?! Se bajó de un salto y agarró de vuelta la escalera con toda la dignidad que tenía. Ese mocoso maleducado... Iba a quebrarle la quijada de un golpe. Referirse a ella como si estuviese gorda.

_Ahogalo. Déjalo que se desangre pidiéndote perdón._

Se puso pálida de solo escuchar esa vocecita cantándole al oído. Pensó que ya no tendría que escucharla más. Claro que en las últimas dos semanas no había matado ni a una mosca. Negó para si misma. Tenía que controlar esa ira intensa, ese deseo de asesinar a cada ser vivo bajo el agua y ver su sangre colorear el líquido que los mantenía con vida. Aunque si lo quisiese hacer en ese momento... Debía mantener la paz. Medianamente...

Su puño se estampó en la nariz del albino con fuerza y lo tumbó al piso. La primera reacción de Subaru fue sorpresa, definitivamente no se esperaba que ella le devolviese con un gesto tan violento. La segunda fue la ira... El piso debajo del joven se quebró cuando este se paró y ella mantuvo cierta distancia para seguir con la pelea.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí por el amor a todo el reino demoníaco?

Reiji ingresó a la sala mirando el suelo hecho pedazos y a los dos albinos fulminándose con los ojos. Detrás de él, vinieron sus hermanas y el resto atraídos por el alboroto. Subaru gruñó de forma amenazante y se fue por la otra puerta. ¡Ja! Sanguijuela miedosa.

* * *

><p>- Realmente es una pérdida de tiempo.- bufó Subaru siendo arrastrado por Shu, que a su vez era obligado por Reiji hacia el gimnasio.<p>

- Creanme que si no hubiese recibido la carta de _ esa persona_ sobre fomentar los lazos afectivos entre nosotros y los Mukami...

Los trillizos enarcaron una ceja a la vez como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, o más bien Tougo la hubiese sugerido. ¿Ellos, amigos de los Mukami? Era más inaudito que pretender que amaban a Cordelia. Para su mala suerte, Ruki había recibido la misma carta...y allí,en la puerta de los vestuarios, los esperaban los Mukami.

- Hm... Terminemos con esto.- dijo Ruki con desgano.

-Por cierto, ¿ alguno vio a Bitch-chan?

-¡¿ Perdieron a Koneko-chan?!

Todos miraron al respectivo novio que se cruzó de brazos.

- Esas mujerzuelas me la quitaron hoy a la entrada del colegio. Y por más que me negué, esa mujer es la muerte en persona.

Kanato apartó la mirada como si un mal recuerdo le viniese a la mente. Entonces Ayato salió del vestuario masculino vestido con la camiseta del equipo de basket.

- Vaya,vaya... ¿ Qué hacen todos aquí?

- Esa persona se enteró que competirás para las pruebas de baloncesto. Ordenó darte apoyo moral.- le explicó Reiji.- Todos nosotros.

-Ore-sama no necesita apoyo moral, pero si súbditos.- se rió Ayato.- Veanme ganar desde las gradas.

* * *

><p>Los chillidos de las mujeres volvieron a alzarse en las gradas cuando uno de los jugadores encestó. Era una persona atlética, de rasgos cincelados como si el mismísimo Dios la hubiese tallado en mármol con su pelo alborotado por correr tras la pelota. Solo que no era Ayato, es mas el equipo de "Ore-sama" estaba perdiendo contra ese deportista en específico.<p>

- Oh, vamos...- se quejó uno.- ¿ Es humano?

Ayato gruñó frustrado. Estaban arrasando con ellos, a este modo no podría ingresar al equipo de baloncesto jamás. Miró a su rival tratando de hacerlo polvo con sus increíbles ojos verdes.

- No es por nada pero... es una ella... y es bastante sensual.

- ¡ Que tenga increíbles pechos no la hace una mujer! ¡ Es una bestia!

- ¡ Callense! - les ordenó Ayato harto de escucharlos.- Uno no gana partidos insultando al rival.

Vio a Akane Chikage tomar agua de una botella y miles de mujeres suspiraron. Parecía que tenían un fetiche por la chica exterminadora aún siendo mujer. Ayato admitió que la morena se veía muy genial con esa actitud fría y liderazgo innato. Era como ver a un príncipe del hielo algo bárbaro, tal vez de los vikingos. Pero había algo más en ella. Ningún ser humano podía competir contra un vampiro en velocidad y fuerza, ni hablar de destreza. Y ella lo estaba haciendo añicos.

Se acercó a sus hermanos y Laito le ofreció una botella fresca.

- Te está haciendo transpirar. - se burló Reiji y los otros lo secundaron, menos Ruki.

- Te das cuenta, ¿ cierto? - le murmuró el Mukami sin que nadie lo escuchase.- Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Ambos líderes de familia la observaron entrar de vuelta al campo con sospecha. Pero la observación no duró mucho. Dos jóvenes se acercaron a robarle la pelota pero a último momento le hicieron la traba logrando que Akane se estrellase contra el piso en su hombro. El chillido agudo de Natsumi y Tsubasa se escuchó por encima de la gente y los pasos rápidos de todas las chicas en su auxilio. La llevaron al lado de ellos y todos pudieron ver. Akane tenía el brazo dislocado.

- Akane.- la llamó Umiko con voz suave.

La chica no respondió. Todos se dieron cuenta que había como un acuerdo no verbal entre las dos en cuanto Umiko la ayudó a pararse y a irse.

- Te perderás la competencia de natación. - le advirtió Tsubasa.

Umiko no las escuchó. Ya estaba fuera del gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Subaru había ido por banderillas. Estaba más que aburrido viendo el partido de basket sin poder hacer nada. Ahora volvía por el pasillo directo con sus hermanos. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le dirían ellos si se escapaba. Iban a ser una molestia.<p>

-¿ Ya sientes mejor tu brazo? - escuchó la voz de la molesta albina y algo atractiva que lo había golpeado antes de ir a la escuela.

- No era mi brazo lo que me preocupaba.- susurró una segunda voz.

Se escondió entre las sombras para poder escuchar mejor. Notó la que él suponía como la líder de las exterminadoras recostada contra la pared.

- Pronto será luna llena y no podré controlarlo.

- Sobre contener lo que somos... hay algo que debo decirte.- la interrumpió Umiko.- Yo no creo poder evitar... Terminaré destruyendo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor con toda esta ira contenida. Akane, yo... No soy una de las buenas y lo sabes. No puedo quedarme para siemprw con

Subaru se quedó tieso. Umiko en este poco tiempo no le había parecido una mala mujer. Era encantadora, amable, algo fría. .. pero no mala. Y menos una destructora natural como él con su fuerza. Veía como cuidaba de sus hermanas y a veces incluso era cuidadosa con sus hermanos y los Mukami.

- Umiko Aike. - escuchó la seriedad en la voz de Akane. - Haz lo que creas que te hará feliz. No te digo esto porque deseo que te vayas, es más lo contrario de hecho... Pero como te dije el día que nos conocimos. Eres libre de ir y venir cuando gustes, no nos debes nada y siempre serás nuestra hermana...

Pudo ver que la chica se conmovió ante las palabras de su capitana y ya empezó a sentirse un chismoso asi que decidió irse. Sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar la última parte de la conversación:

- Solo te pido, Umiko, dame una semana más. .. Puedes irte si gustas cuando haya pasado la luna llena.

Eso lo dejó intrigado todo el camino. ¿ Qué rayos iba a pasar en la luna llena?

* * *

><p>- Lady-chan, pudiste llegar - se alegró Yui al ver a Umiko caminar en traje de baño y una toalla.<p>

Los muchachos del instituto no podían evitar dar la vuelta al verla pasar y comentar algo sobre su hermoso aspecto y porte. Lo cual era mejor para ella. Había ido a ganar y apoderarse del título y los récords escolares. Tecnicamente no era trampa porque era parte de ella misma lo que hacía en su elemento natural... y era mucho mejor que cualquier simple humano.

- La enfermera dijo que descansase, su brazo estará mejor en unas horas.- les informó metiendo su sedoso cabello blanco dentro de la gorra de baño. - Ya vendrá en algunos minutos.

" Umiko Aike, por favor presentarse en la tarima de salida para su competencia en cuatro estilos. Mariposa, espalda, pecho y crol."

- Bueno, señores y señoritas. - se inclinó Umiko en una corta reverencia.- Es mi turno.

Se paró en la tarima y de un salto entró al agua. Sus manos apoyadas en el borde listas para darse vuelta y realizar la salida de mariposa. El disparo sonó atronador y ella salió disparada. Varios de sus compañeros incluso eran hombres. Algunos eran incluso más rápidos que ella. Sintió el agua recorrer su piel. Esta no era como el agua de su hogar, tenía químicos. Podía sentirlos en su composición. Sintió su piel hacerse menos densa, más maleable y libre. Sus brazos y piernas más ligeras, rápidas. Pero se controló, no debía descubrirse ante los humanos. No totalmente. Nado en esa forma limitada, no completamente ella y a la vez más de su forma verdadera que nunca.

Reiji sintió un reflejo en sus anteojos y trató de localizar la fuente de ese brillo. Notó en el agua que algo se agitaba donde su compañera de té nadaba. Era como si el agua tuviese vida propia. Nadie más parecía notarlo al estar tan compenetrados en la carrera. Pero tal como vino, ese brillo se fue. Desaparició en las aguas de la piscina sin dejar rastro. Todos se levantaron en ese momento en un coro repleto de ovaciones y aullidos de victoria.

" Ganadora: Umiko Aike. Con el nuevo récord de marca 47.5 por los 100 m."

Tsubasa aulló cual lobo a la luna y Natsumi daba pequeños saltitos de alegría bailando. Yui notó que Akane estaba sentada en un rincón a lo alto de las tarimas apoyada sobre sus rodillas con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa traviesa. Era como guardar un secreto bajo llave en ella y Yui sabía que Akane se lo llevaría a la tumba. Las chicas y chicos pasaron corriendo para felicitar a la nueva integrante del grupo de natación con tal marca de velocidad perfecta. Había poco espacio y muchas personas así que era bastante esperable lo que pasó.

- ¡ Natsumi!

La voz asustada de Tsubasa alertó a las dos hermanas mayores, Yui y a los vampiros. El chapuzon se escuchó al igual que el chapoteo del agua. Las chicas que habían empujado a Natsumi al agua se quedaron viendo y luego largaron a reír al ver que la pequeña conejo no subía.

- Carrot-chan. - chilló Yui y Tsubasa al saber lo que significaba.

Trataron de empujar con Umiko al montón de gente que se arremolinaba al rededor de Umiko para felicitarla sin éxito. Los Sakamaki y Mukami fueron rodeados por fangirls inoportunas que no paraban de querer tocarlos. No podían apartarlas con su fuerza, seria demasiado notorio. Akane saltó desde las gradas y corrió hacia el agua desesperada. El nombre de su hermana más pequeña se repetía una y otra vez. Natsumi no sabía nadar... Se aterrorizaba con el agua. Otro chapuzon se escuchó en el agua despues de las quejas de un montón de chicas.

Akane volvió a respirar al ver a Natsumi salir a la superficie siendo ayudada por la persona menos pensada (y más torpe para la natación del mundo).

Subaru salió de la piscina y agarró de la capucha a Natsumi sacandola del agua. Los dos resporaban agitadamente. Akane corrió hacia Natsumi y la abrazó como lo haría una madre con su hijo. Cuando el gentío se corrió los otros se le unieron. Umiko se agachó y abrazo a su hermanita menor con fuerza. Miró a Subaru a los ojos y este apartó la mirada.

- Gracias. - sollozó ella.- Por salvar a Natsumi, te debemos mucho.

Natsumi sonrió al menor Sakamaki aún en los brazos de su hermana como si también se lo agradeciese y Subaru se sonrojó. ¿No era que odiaban a los vampiros? Miró a Akane que ella miraba sus manos y a él simultáneamente. Él reconocía esa mirada. Era confusión pura y una pregunta implícita.

Ella preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿ Todo lo que creía sobre lo que mataba estaba mal?


	8. Chapter 7

**_Viene con yapaaaaa! Dos por uno por tardarme tanto... No cren que siempre voy a ser así... Es solo por las fiestas (?)_**

**_Bueno Reiji ya está prohibido. Quedan Shin, Kou._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Semana 4: Luna llena: The lonely assasin<span>**

* * *

><p>Ella seguía corriendo dejando todo lo que quedaba de su supuesta familia que la adoptó atrás. Ellos eran responsables de la muerte de susbpadres y hermanis, y se venían a comportar como los buenos de la historia. Hervía en su sangre la sed de venganza, pero ellos eran más y mucho más poderosos.<p>

_Corre, escapa..._

_El castigo será terrible si te atrapan..._

No se detuvo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la luna se alzó en lo alto de la noche. Esa era justamente el peligro que corría, era su hora. Los de su clase preferían la noche. Siguió corriendo hasta el pueblo descalza, tal y como había escapado del calabozo. Sentía las heridas en las plantas de los pies pero no le importaba. Era mejor eso que estar en sus garras. Llegó a la puerta de una iglesia enorme. Podía sentir el olor a la plata con la que podría defenderse si ellos venían a buscarla. Apoyó su mano en la puerta pero no pudo avanzar. El cañón de una pistola descansaba en su nuca. El frío metal de su inminente muerte.

- ¿ Qué haces, criatura asquerosa, en frente de la Santa Iglesia?

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mirada repleta de asco. Jamás había visto tanto odio en una persona, excepto que en su reflejo en esos ojos humanos podía verse a ella misma. Había cumplido recién sus 6 años... en una celda debajo de una gran mansión. Enxadenada, desangrada hasta el máximo punto. La rabia creció en ella y escupió las primeras palabras que se convertirían casi en su jiramento.

- Los quiero a todos muertos.

-¿ A quiénes? - preguntó el hombre repentinamente interesado.

- A los vampiros, a cada uno de esos mugrosos demonios.

El hombre bajó su revólver y ambos se miraron. Ella sabía lo que podía ver. Pura determinación y venganza. No iba a detenerse hasta que cada uno de ellos rogase por su vida antes de convertirse en polvo por ella.

- ¿ Por qué? - volvió a inquirir el viejo con sospecha.- Eres joven y definitivamente no una asesina.

- ¿Importa? Sé que es ud, sr. Cazador, y yo quiero asesinarlos.

El hombre rió con sarcasmo al oírla.

- Dudo por tu aspecto, mocosa, que puedas pagarme para matar a cualquier demonio.

- No quiero que tú lo hagas.- siseó ella.- Yo les arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos. Utilizame, hazme tu herramienta cada vez que quieras y para lo que gustes. Solo cuando llegue el momento, yo misma recobraré las vidas que me arrebataron.

Sus puños se crisparon al recordar sus rostros. Iba a matarlos algún día. Lo juraba por su madre, su padre y hermanos difuntos. El cazador de demonios le tendió su mano y ella se levantó con su ayuda.

- Seiji Komori.- se presentó el hombre.

Lo miró sospechosa. Ella jamás volvería a bajar la guardia. Nunca más. Así que mintió. Sobre nombre, sobre su historia. Nadie más que ella lo sabría. Porque solo ella cumpliría su venganza.

-Akane Chikage, a su servicio, sensei.

* * *

><p>Akane despertó abruptamente de su cama y miró la oscuridad reinante. Ya había atardecido y era la primera vez en muchos años que había dormido tanto. La luna en la ventana le marcaba las pocas horas que le quedaba antes que fuese completamente luna llena. Era el fin de la semana de la luna creciente. Ella debía irse. No quería poner a sus hermanas o a Yui en peligro, o peor... Al descubierto.<p>

Tampoco a los chicos... En ese momento golpeó su mano contra la columna haciéndola añicos. Se negaba a pensar en ellos como seres vivos. Ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima y tarde o temprano iban a morir.

Se levantó y cepilló sus dientes mientras pensaba la excusa perfecta para escaparse de la mansión Sakamaki por una semana. Entonces, como si Dios la amase, una palomilla mensajera golpeteó su ventana. La agarró desatando el papel y leyó con cuidado. Era una misión de los cazadores solo para ella. Agarró la mochila de emergencia de abajo de la cama y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Al llegar a la planta baja, el reloj le marcó que eran las 7 pm en punto. Diablos, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela. Vio desde el final de la escalera a los mukami, sakamaki, a Yui y sus hermanas conversar animádamente sobre algún tema. Incluso Umiko participaba de vez en cuando a la vez que servía el desayuno. Una atisbo de sonrisa amenazó con salir en su rostro pero se frenó en seco. No, ellos eran vampiros. Ellos debían morir en algún momento.

- Onee chan.- la saludó Natsumi cual golden retriever a su amo.- Estábamos discutiendo si debíamos hacer una cena en honor a la valentía de Subaru-kun. ¿ Sabias que no puede nadar muy bien y aún así se tiró a salvarme?

Akane miró al vampiro en cuestión y notó en segundos que definitivamente estaba en contra de todo eso. A pesar de ello, hasta Tsubasa y Umiko lo halagaban profundamente por haber salvado a la chiquilla de ahogarse.

- ¿ Ya le han pedido su opinión al caballero? - casi se atragantó al decir esa palabra pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Las tres cabezas miraron al albino y Subaru se lo agradeció con los ojos. Ahí iba su agradecimiento por haber salvado a Usagi. No iba a hacer mucho más. Umiko miró lo que estaba sobre su hombro y cayó en la cuenta.

- Vas a irte.- declaró cruzándose de brazos.

Probablemente Umiko Aike era la única que todavía se resguardaba de los vampiros. Tsubasa y Natsumi habían bajado completamente la guardia.

- ¡ Ehhhhh! - se quejaron las dos menores al unísono. - ¿ Y no vas a llevarnos contigo?

- No puede.- se adelantó Umiko a darle una carta con el sello de los exterminadores.- La carta dice explícitamente que nuestra hermana debe ir sin ninguna otra exterminadora.

Akane miró el sello y era cierto. Una carta llegaba justo para su salvación. La coartada perfecta para desaparecer una semana sin que ninguno de esos chupasangres sospechase nada.

- ¡ No! - dijo Yui que se encontraba sentada arriba de Kanato dándole pastel.- ¿ Y si te pasa algo? ¿ Si terminas lastimada?

Por una vez, Akane se quiso dar la cabeza contra la pared. Solo por esta vez detestaba la inocencia y amor absoluto de Komori.

- Neee, Yui- chan.- le sonrió Tsubasa guiñando un ojo.- No subestimes las habilidades de Aki-nee.

- Aunque no parezca Onee-san es una de las mejores.- completó Natsumi con adoración absoluta a su hermana mayor.

Yui no pareció del todo convencida pero Akane no esperó a que le dieran el ok. Alcanzó la puerta sin más y les gritó desde allí que los vería pronto.

* * *

><p>- ¿ Crees que Aki-nee esté bien? - le susurró Carrot-chan a su hermana pelirroja en la clase.<p>

La maestra se dio vuelta al escuchar los susurros y al comprobar que no había nadie conversando volvió su vista al pizarrón. Lo que ellas no se dieron cuenta es que los trillizos, Yui, Kou, Asuza, Yuma y Subaru también las estaban oyendo.

- Es Akane Chikage, es capaz de morirse y revivir solo con su fuerza de voluntad.- le respondió Tsubasa soplando sus mechones de pelo de la cara una y otra vez de lo aburrida que estaba.

- No me refiero a eso... Es luna llena, y jamás ha estado sin nosotras esta semana. Sabes lo débil que se pone en luna llena.

Tsubasa se rió entre dientes y la profesora volvió a girar clavando sus ojos en la pelinaranja con odio que automáticamente cerró la boca hasta que se centró en el pizarrón nuevamente.

- No podemos ir tras ella para asegurarnos que esté bien.. Ordenes son ordenes después de todo y Aki-nee nos asesinaria si echamos a perder la misión.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

- Creo que si la srta. Chikage muriese, ellas por fin se irían. - comentó Reiji de un modo práctico al escuchar lo que tenían que decir sus hermanos.

Ni bien terminó de formular la oración hasta Shu abrió los ojos con reprobación y eso fue toda una sorpresa, más viniendo de Kanato mismo.

- No son tan malas.- se sonrojó Kou.

- Si, y es lindo tener chicas en casa.- le secundó Laito con ánimo.

Shu volvió a dormirse ignorando a sus hermanos pero se pudo notar que estaba de acuerdo. A veces eran una molestia las cuatro, pero últimamente hasta había sido entretenido estar con sus hermanos. Subaru estaba en la duda. Podían ser muy energéticas y chillonas, la tranquilidad y soledad se había ido a la mierda en el momento en que ellas llegaron pero... no le molestaba para nada cuando Natsumi tocaba el piano por las tardes mientras él meditaba en su sillón o cuando Umiko preparaba el desayuno tan elegantemente.

- Hmm...Yui-chan se sentiría muy triste si una de ellas muriese.- comentó de repente Asuza mirando por la ventana.

- ¡ Deja de hablar como si fueras su novio!- chilló Kanato cual chiquillo teniendo una rabieta.- Teddy no le gusta que...

Se calló de repente. Allí estaba Yui, la nueva Eva, y sus primas platicando y haciendo bromas. Se veía feliz y llena de vida. Era la primera vez que la veían tan sociable desde que se había mudado con ellos.

- Está bien, está bien... Ore-sama se encargará de traer a la Peach girl sana y salva.- suspiró Ayato como si se lo hubiesen estado rogando por tanto tiempo. Reiji iba a negarle su ayuda dado a que veía un desastre monumental si el Sakamaki iba a por la chica cuando una segunda mano se alzó. Ni el mismo Ayato se imaginó que ese Mukami en específico se ofrecería.

- Yo iré con él. - se ofreció Ruki Mukami.- Trataré de evitar que esos dos se maten y obviamente se necesita a alguien con un buen plan y un ser racional para tratar con esa mujerzuela problemática.

* * *

><p>Akane bajó de la moto justo en frente de una casa abandonada. Los simientos se veían de piedra, macizos y eternos. Debía tener uno o dos siglos. No le sorprendía para nada las viejas historias de temblores y monstruos come humanos que rondaban la zona. Esas casonas solían tener vastos subsuelos llenos de pasadizos y túneles perfectos... para cierto tipo de demonios de la tierra. Olfateó el aire por posibles enemigos y casi se cae de culo al piso. No... No podía ser cierto. No en esta noche, la primera noche de luna llena.<p>

- Tiene que ser una broma.- golpeó el árbol del que provenía el olor nauseabundo.- ¿ Es que quieren morir?

Un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azul grisáceo cayó del árbol siendo atajado por Akane que iba a golpearlo de no ser que el otro bajó flotando apaciblemente. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse. Esta era la noche más dura, en la que estaba más debilitada... y estos imbéciles habían venido a molestar. Si no se calmaba, ella misma podría acabar matándolos. No podía llevar a cabo la misión que le encomendaron, no mientras ellos no estuviesen lejos de allí.

-Vayanse.- les ordenó cruzándose de brazos mas Ruki y Ayato ni hicieron intento de moverse.

Akane entornó los ojos frustrada. ¿ Qué demonios debía hacer para que ellos se fuesen? Sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó justo al lado del pie de Ayato.

- Esa fue una advertencia. Den la vuelta y saquen su culo de aquí.

Ayato silbó de la impresión y Ruki enarcó una ceja.

- Si que eres buena.- comentó Ruki.- Pensaba que tus hermanas exageraban... De todos modos no nos iremos hasta asegurarnos que vayas a salvo a la casa. Así que iremos contigo o detrás tuyo dentro de esa casa...

Akane los midió. ..Mierda, iban en serio. Con fastidio guardó sus armas en lugares estratégicos y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que la siguieran. Esta iba a ser una noche difícil.

* * *

><p>- ¿ Qué estamos buscando exactamente?<p>

Akane tapó la boca de Ruki con sus manos y miró a sus costados con sospecha.

- ¿ Te parezco alguien que busca algo o el nombre exterminadora no te da una idea de lo que vine a hacer?

Ayato rió entre dientes. No estaba nada mal ver al estúpido de Ruki ser boludeado por una chica, más si esa chica era Peach girl.

-¿ Venimos a matar vampiros, Peachgirl?

- ¿ Me acabas de llamar chica durazno?- soltó a Ruki con mirada asesina.

- Hm... Tienes razón, los melones hacen honor a tus atributos en realidad.- sonrió Ayato mirando su pecho.

Akane iba a reformarle la cara a golpes y nada tenía que ver la luna en eso. De no ser porque algo salvo a Ayato de manera repentina. Un temblor sacudió la casa de arriba a abajo. Lo suficiente como para que el suelo se derrumbase parcialmente y Akane perdiese el equilibrio. De no ser por Ruki probablemente habría caído.

- Gracias.- murmuró al sentir al calor de los brazos del morocho al rededor de su cintura.

Ruki apartó la cara algo sonrojado y la dejó en el suelo firme cuando se hubo detenido el temblor.

- No hay por qué, estamos aquí para evitar que mueras... ¿ Eso fue un terremoto?

- Raro. No había alerta hoy a la mañana en las noticias.- dijo Ayato pensativo.

Akane negó silenciosa y avanzó por el costado que no se había derrumbado todavía. Podía ser un una tropilla de gnomos haciendo de las suyas en los cimientos subterráneos. Eran seres traviesos pero no malvados... Los dos vampiros la siguieron silenciosos al entender que estaban en plena caza. Podía no ser nada, o podia ser un demonio realmente problemático.

Avabzaron hasta lo que debería ser el gran living de la mansión. Solo se veían pocos cuadros colgados y lo que quedaba de la chimenea, ya que el suelo había desaparecido y había un enorme hueco directo al sótano. La boca del lobo. Al final de una caída de 6 metros una masa de rocas uniforme descansaba. Los ojos extraños dirían que son rocas, ella sabía lo que eran... en especial cuando esa masa respiró.

- Un goblin tipo golem.- maldijo a los dioses.

Los goblin ya de por si eran problemáticos. Le encantaba joder a las personas, incluso asesinarlas. Eran escurridizos y atados a la tierra. Y estw tipo de goblin era muy peligroso. Toda su piel estaba formada por rocas. Vio una estructura metálica que podría acercarla al suelo y miró encima de su hombro a Ruki y Ayato.

-Escondanse, y por nada del mundo se muevan de allí.

Bajó cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún ruido hasta el suelo. La criatura descansaba plácidamente. Poco sabía lo que le deparaba, o eso es lo que pensó Akane. A penas apoyó un pie suavemente en el piso, los ojos verdes de la bestia se fijaron en ella. Ahí se dio cuenta... Había entrado en su dominio y había podido senrirla a través de las vibraciones. Como una serpiente, la lengua bífida entraba y salía en su boca mientras avanzaba. Ella palmeó lo único que probablemente podría salvarla: un thermowire.

- Oy, ganado de cuarta.- Ruki le tiró una piedra que fue a dar justo en el ojos del Goblin.

- Hey, por aquí. ..- se rió Ayato volando por el lugar .

El goblin rugió al verlos olvidándose completamente de Akane. Se dio la vuelta e intento atraparlos una y otra vez. Akane se escurrió entre las ruinas y escaló hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza. Tenía solo una oportunidad para salvar el cuello a esos estúpidos (que le habían salvado el culo de someterse a la luna llena irónicamente). Los dos seguían esquivando los coletazos y golpes que daba el goblin para tratar de eliminarlos.

Inhaló con fuerza y se dio carrera. Al estar en el aire tomó el cable metálico y lo estiró hasta que pareció un látigo. Aterrizó en la nuca del goblin que empezó a encabritarse como un caballo y ella no cedió. Con un movimiento de muñeca el cable rodeó el cuello del monstruo. Estaba ahorcándolo pero eso no iba a ser suficiente para matarlo. Jaló con fuerza sin tenerle piedad y con un dedo apretó un botón de la caja donde salía el cable. El cable comenzó a calentarse hasta que emitió su propia luz y se hundió en la carne. Con la fuerza de Akane cm a cm el cuello, músculo y hueso, fue cediendo hasta que lo decapitó. El olor a carne quemada impregnó el lugar y antes que el cuerpo se derrumbase en el suelo, Akane saltó al piso donde se encontraba Ruki.

Los dos chupasangres la miraban con la boca abierta. Claro, ella sola se había encargado del goblin sin necesitar algo más que una distracción. Se sonrojó un poco al oír los murmullos de Ayato, nadie la veía como algo "sensacional" menos cuando mataba demonios. Dio un paso para abandonar el lugar y de repente el suelo cedió. Cerró los ojos al sentirse caer. Iba a doler mucho, pero no iba a morir desgraciadamente. Sintió el tirón de ambos brazos y se detuvo. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se quedó sin palabras.

Ayato Sakamaki la sostenía del antebrazo todavía flotando y Ruki Mukami de la mano tironeaba para no dejarla caer. ¿ Por qué? ¿ Cuál era el fin en salvarla? Entre los dos la subieron a piso firme y los tres dejaron escapar el aire retenido del alivio.

- Oy, Peachgirl, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió mirando el piso y sin dejar de preguntarse el motivo de su ayuda. Sentía todavía las llagas de las quemaduras del thermowire en sus manos... y al parecer no había sido la única.

- Déjame ver tus manos.- se acercó Ruki con algo parecido a la amabilidad.- ¿ También te quemaste no es así?

Ruki rasgó su camisa y envolvió una de sus manos al ver la marca... La otra ya estaba curada así que la cerró en un puño alejándose de él.

- Gra- Gracias.- apartó la mirada.

- Bueno, ya nos podemos ir a casa.- celebró Ayato.

Ella los acompañó hasta la puerta y siguió observándolos por cada paso que daban delante de ella. Ayato no paraba de hablar sobre su gran persona y Ruki tampoco de ignorarlo como si fuese la molestia más grande del mundo. Ella se detuvo y negó. Nada de compasión, nada de cariño. Silenció sus pasos hasta para un vampiro y desapareció. Al llegar a la puerta los dos se voltearon y casi se les cae la cara al ver que ella no estaba.

¡¿ Qué diablos le iban a decir al resto?!

* * *

><p>Akane corrió por el bosque atenta a no escucharlos venir. Su olfato tampoco indicaba presencia de ellos y pudo relajarse. Lo había hecho bien, se había contenido pero la noche todavía no terminaba. Sus instintos la guiaron sin que se diese cuenta hasta ese trágico sitio. Era una ironía para ella volver a la misma ciudad donde todo había comenzado.<p>

Saltó la reja sin ninguna dificultad y caminó por el camino de grava con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿ Cuándo era la última vez que había pisado ese lugar? Miró la vieja casa abandonada víctima de un incendio y suspiró. Esto lo habían hecho los de su raza... Ellos la habían apresado, torturado y hecho sufrir como ningún otro ser en el universo. Entonces, ¿ por qué sentía su determinación flaquear? Se dejó caer en tierra de la frustración y la ira. Golpeó la tierra con ambas manos y gimió de dolor. La venda seguía allí protegiendo una herida que ya se había curado mientras corría por el bosque. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. No, no era por su herida... Era por el comportamiento de los Mukami y los Sakamaki. .. Por el dolor del pasado que los de su tipo le habían sacado.

La luna llena alumbró el lugar donde ella estaba. Ya no necesitaba evitar su atracción peligrosa. Rugió, con cada célula de su cuerpo, al sentir el cambio y la luna descubriéndose de las nubes para darle poder. Ya no podía detener la transformación y ni siquiera lo intentó. El dolor de la pérdida era muy grande. Demasiado. Y todo era culpa de los vampiros... Para ella el dolor nunca se iba de su pecho. Cada día al despertarse en un lugar extraño se lo recordaba. El peso de sus armas en los escondites que las mantenía eran un constante recuerdo. El dolor la agobiaba y ahora también era físico. Sus huesos se rompían para reunirse en una forma diferente. Algunos crecían, otros se achicaban. Su piel se estiraba e incluso se desgarraba al igual que sus músculos para acompañar esa nueva forma. Cambiaba totalmente, hasta que se completase el cambio y tuviese un nuevo estado mental y controlado por los instintos... No le gustaba verse arrastrada por simples necesidades mundanas sin poder controlarse.

Sin embargo, por lo menos en ese estado ya no sentía nada. Ni dolor, ni pena... Simplemente la adrenalina y la furia.


End file.
